Jaded Priestess
by Bugg18
Summary: Her family murdered, Kagome couldn't fight the change she went through upon seeing her home destroyed by Naraku. Now, three years later, Kagome returns to the feudal era ready to take on and to finally kill Naraku. In her way stand Inuyasha's feeling for both her and Kikiyo. As well as the feelings that Kouga stirs within her she thought she'd never feel again.
1. Chapter 1

_Things have changed Inuyasha. I'm not the same girl who crawled out of that well three years ago. When you look at me, you don't see me. You see Kikiyo. I'm not going to go through this kind of pain anymore. I just can't... I'm sorry Inuyasha, but..._

_ This is goodbye..._

Chapter 1: The Well Re-Opened

_ This is where this all started_. Kagome thought as she stood over the Bone-Eater's well. For the passed three years, she had been stuck in her era when this very well dragged her back on the day Naraku had been killed.

Or so they had thought...

The truth is, the Naraku they had thought they destroyed was actually a counter fit Naraku. One of the many demon puppets he sends in his place when facing her, Inuyasha, and her friends. He only appeared in the flesh when he knew that he would live through the encounter. This time, however, as his puppet was being destroyed, he jumped down the well and escaped to her era. While she was about to celebrate their false victory, Naraku had been reeking havoc in her time, killing her family and her friends. He destroyed everything important to Kagome in retaliation. When the well had dragged her back, it was already to late to save her family and friends.

Standing in the chaos, Kagome became distant on that day. Numbness filled her to the brim.

She had forgotten how to feel...

Kagome tried to return to the feudal era to escape the aftermath of an all too real nightmare. However, the well would not allow her to return. She didn't know why it wouldn't let her through or why Naraku was able to get through in the first place. All she knew was that she couldn't get back. For two days after that, Kagome wept at the bottom of the well. She wept until she had no more tears to offer the dirty, wet floor. In that well, she felt the Kagome she had been wither up and die. Her family and friends were gone, she could no longer see Inuyasha or the others, and she had nothing left.

The old Kagome may have died, but when she climbed out of the well, the Kagome she was now was born. She had forgotten what it felt like to laugh in merit, cry in pain or joy, she even forgot how it felt to let someone get close to her and love her. The Kagome she was now was a fighter, who'd fought Naraku every single time he resurfaced in her era. She could not kill him, but every time she beat him. Not only did she kick his ass, but she beat it bloody, black and blue. Every one in the feudal era would be proud of her if they'd only seen what she had done to him over the passed three years she'd been separated from them all.

Just like any other day, she would be out looking for Naraku to beat him all over again. If... she hadn't felt the tremor she hadn't felt in over three years. The well had been re-opened, and Naraku had fled back to the feudal era with the last ten jewel shards she hadn't been able to get while in her time.

Instead of the school uniform she always wore over there, Kagome was wearing a black tank top with a medium neck line, tight black leather pants that had gaps in the sides from the crossed X's at the seams, and flat heeled boots that she could run in. In place of her big yellow back pack, she had a black over the shoulder leather travel bag that contained her bow and arrows, as well as long daggers she had trained herself relentlessly with to have protection when her arrows ran out. The jewel shards she had collected while at her old home, some medical supplies, and some food were also inside the bag.

She didn't carry as much only because she hadn't been able to move her all of her things at the quick pace she was forced to move at. Besides, her yellow back pack had been left in the feudal era three years ago.

Jumping over the edge of the well, Kagome dropped herself into the swirling blue light to the era she knew she would be able to finally kill the bastard who'd taken everything from her...

_Back in the feudal era..._

Inuyasha had been pissed off as hell the first few days Kagome was gone. Kagome just up and left them to bleed alone in Naraku's castle before it disappeared. He'd gone to the well when he had healed from all of his wounds to go and yell at her and drag her back with his jewel shards.

Only when he jumped down the well, he found himself landing on the well floor...

Panic had set in, he didn't know if Kagome was okay. She could be hurt, or even dead for all he knew. He and the rest of the group had spent an entire year searching for her. Even Kouga came and helped in looking for her. After a year had passed, they gave up. The only thing they found was her yellow back pack. They all knew that she wouldn't have left with out that big yellow thing...

Returning with it to the village, they had consulted Kaede. There, she had told them that the day they fought Naraku, the well released powerful energy. Upon seeing the yellow bag returning with Inuyasha, Kaede figured out why. She guessed that the well had forced Kagome to return to her era and would not allow her to come back to this one. No one was sure if Kagome would ever be able to return or that Inuyasha could go through and get her back.

Inuyasha got so restless, that he was often seen going off on pointless walks to God only knew where that lasted for days. On this particular day, however, Inuyasha was headed back to the village when he saw someone who made his blood run cold then hotter than the flames that probably awaited him on the day he died.

"Kikiyo..."

His voice may have been a whisper, but she looked at him nonetheless. Upon seeing him, she smiled slightly...

Inuyasha was confused. Before Naraku died, she had wanted to kill him and drag him to hell with her. Now she was smiling at him like _his_ Kikiyo use to. He walked closer to her, until only a few feet separated them.

"Kikiyo? What are you doing here?"

She looked down before she spoke...

"I came to apologize, Inuyasha. For the way I acted towards you, for attempting to kill you and Kagome..."

Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and turned her face to look up at him. In her eyes, he could once again see _his Kikiyo_. The one he'd fallen in love with fifty-three years ago before Naraku pitted them against each other.

"There's nothin' to forgive. You were under the influence of Naraku."

Kikiyo smiled up at him. She still loved Inuyasha, but she could see that his heart went to Kagome during the fight with Naraku. She had came to ask forgiveness and to tell him good-bye.

It was only right.

"I've also come to say goodbye, Inuyasha." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her statement.

"What?"

"I can see that your heart is with Kagome. You should go to her..."

Kikiyo then turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Inuyasha!"  
He held Kikiyo tighter.

"Kagome was sent back to her time. I don't think she'll be able to come back this time Kikiyo,and I can't go get her. I feel so lost and alone now. So please, don't leave me too."

Kikiyo could barely believe her ears. Kagome was back in her time, and Inuyasha was alone. Hearing him plead with her for her not to leave him too broke her. She thought she could leave him on a softer note than before, but apparently, he needed her and would not let her leave lightly.

What should she do?

Kouga watched Inuyasha and the strange priestess from the tree he was sitting in as he watched the well. At first glance, he had thought that the girl with mutt-face was Kagome until the wind changed direction and he caught her sent. Definitely not Kagome...

_Where did you get to, my Kagome_. When he heard that Kagome was missing, he almost hunted that mutt down and beat him within an inch of his life.

Almost...

Instead, he thought it would be best if he too, went in search of her. Unfortunately, he and his pack only found her strange yellow bag instead. When that old priestess, Kaede, identified what was going on and where she was forced to go, he'd been sitting around the Bone-Eater's Well waiting for her return since. Ayame had also come by a few times to try a sway him back to the promise he'd long ago forgotten. However, he couldn't bring himself to mate with someone he didn't love.

Ayame had gotten so pissed, she nearly tried to tear him apart. Kouga had thought he loved her when he made that promise, but that was before he discovered her nestled willingly in the arms of another wolf-demon male who was courting her at the same time as he. She had broken her promise to stay out of the arms of other males until he came to mate with her. He wasn't able to return the favor until recently when he told her off for the last time. His heart was going to be Kagome's and no others.

After that, Ayame went home swearing retaliation. He wasn't worried about it simply because there was nothing she could do. Especially with Ginta and Hakkaku on guard duty or with him all the time. They knew to watch out for her tricky ways.

Watching the scene unfold before him, he felt a rising anger toward Inuyasha. How could he do something like that when Kagome always chose Inuyasha over himself? It was plain wrong, and he still couldn't see why she would put up with it so easily. Then again, he was the same way... He would sit here and choose her and deal with what she does as always. It was just that it hurt like hell.

That's when it hit him...

The wind changed direction again, but this time, it came from in the direction the well sat. On the wind, he could smell her scent. Looking toward the well, he felt his heart leap at what he saw...

Kagome was back, but there was something different about her...

Very different...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Kagome's Different_

When the swirling blue lights faded, Kagome was standing at the bottom of the well. She could hear the familiar chirping of birds in the trees. Climbing out of the well, she looked around. It appeared that no one was near by, not even Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha_...

Did he miss her? Had he come looking for her? Has he gone back to the arms of Kikiyo? Walking through the trees, Kagome headed for the road that would lead to Kaede's village. She felt sure that Kaede knew what was going on, how the others were, if any trouble has brewed while she was gone.

Nearing the road, Kagome paused. Two voices were up ahead. Two voices she knew well. Inuyasha's and Kikiyo's.

So he had walked back to her...

Pain laced through Kagome's chest. Only it wasn't as profound as it was before the well called her back to her time. Now, it was a dull ache she was familiar with for the passed three years. She would let him go, and wish for the best. However, she knew what to do once the jewel was completed. She would set things right were Naraku messed them up. Kagome would wish Kikiyo as she was now to be alive. She didn't need Inuyasha for protection anymore, for she'd learned that herself. How to survive. A lesson he taught her well...

Kouga stayed close to where she was walking, and couldn't help but stare at her. She had probably grown a bit taller, and her curves had definitely filled out a bit more than the last time he'd seen her. Only, where he was use to seeing her in those strange green and white clothes, she had on a sleeveless, black shirt and black pants, both hugged those curves so snugly.

It made Kouga hot just looking at her. Hell, he got even hotter when he realized that the seems showed off the skin of her outer thigh and hip almost all the way up. Want burned in his blood just from wanting to run his fingers all over her, to kiss and taste her. He leaped to the ground to get a closer look, but an unseen twig snapped under his foot...

She walked around them against the wind so Inuyasha would not pick up on her sent. When she was a short running distance from the village, she heard a twig snap behind her. Kagome whirled around to confront the new threat, but no one was in view.

"I know you're following me! Show yourself!"

From the right, the one trailing her stepped out from the line of trees. It was Kouga. Shock ripped through Kagome. He was here too!

"Kouga?"

Kouga smiled sheepishly at the question in Kagome's voice. Yeah, he was here too as the others, waiting on her to get her ass back.

"I was wondering when you'd be returning."

He stepped closer to Kagome, stopping when he seen her take a step away from him. He gave her a questioning look. Had something happened to her? Kagome was different...

Taking in her stance, the way she watched his every move in the way of paranoia, he could tell she'd undergone some sort of training while gone for the last three years. But for what reason?

"Kagome, did something happen to you?"

Kagome looked to the side. Dare she tell him? Dare she let someone get closer to her?

Dare she?

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she decided not to tell him about what happened to her family... But she would tell him one thing.

"Naraku isn't dead like we all thought."

He was bleeding heavily. Naraku's last encounter with Kagome nearly cost him his life. How had she been able to track him and engage him so many times in her era? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. All of his incarnations were dead, she'd seen to that.

Kagome had turned into a fighter instead of the weakling he'd hoped she would be when her entire family was dead at her feet. A big mistake on his part. She would be coming for him soon, and probably with that bastard Inuyasha at her side. All he could do was lie low, and hope she wouldn't find him til his wounds healed...

"Wait! Didn't we kill him?" Kouga was shocked. Naraku had died, he'd seen it with his own eyes. That bastard couldn't have survived both her sacred arrow and that mutt's strange sword... Could he?

"We didn't kill him, but a counterfeit Naraku. One of his puppets."

Kouga took a deep breath. He still hadn't avenged his comrades, a feat that apparently is almost near impossible. If this was so, then why haven't they seen or heard about his whereabouts. He asked Kagome this question.

"That's because the well didn't re-opened until today. He came back here, and so did I..." Kagome's thoughts and feeling went inside of her and slammed the door behind them. Whenever she thought about Naraku, she thought of her dead family members, and that numbness that's been plaguing her for the passed three years always came to the surface.

Always...

Kouga felt a pang of sadness for her. Then he did one thing he normally wouldn't have... He pulled Kagome into his arms and hugged her. Kagome stiffened for a moment before she relaxed a bit. It had been a long time since some one held her like this, and if felt nice. For the merest second, she felt like everything was going to be alright. Kagome then pulled away from Kouga in confusion, he had brought forth emotions she'd thought were buried for the sake of those around her. Emotions that could prove to be deadly to both her and her remaining loved ones. Instead of fighting her, Kouga let her go. Kagome was like him now, with no family or friends. All stolen from her by that bastard, Naraku. The only difference was that were she changed, he hadn't. While he was deep in thought, Kagome had turned and continued on to the village. Kouga thought about stopping her, but didn't fallow her like had wanted to. Instead, he found himself racing to get back to the eastern wolf den as fast as the shards in his legs would let him go. He had to make sure that his pack was ready if and when trouble came howling...

Kagome found Kaede's hut exactly where she remembered it _not_ being. After asking one of the villagers, who was surprised to see her back, she learned that it had been burned to the ground last year due to a random demon attack and rebuilt closer to the shrine. It wasn't that hard to find, especially with Rin and Shippou out front. Shippou was the first one to notice her approach. He was happy to see her and ran to jump at her, but fell up short when he noticed her expression and what she was wearing.

This person was Kagome, wasn't it?

"Kagome?"

A weak, non happy smile graced her face for a moment.

"Hey, Shippou."

It was her! Kagome was back. Not wasting another minute, the kit jumped into her arms and hugged her. Kagome hugged him back for a moment and put him down much to the kit's protests.

"Where is Kaede?"

"She's over at Sango and Miroku's house making sure Sango has everything she needs for her new baby."

"Sango and Miroku married and had a baby?"

"Yeah. They also have twin girls who are two."

_So they found peaceful lives._ Kagome was happy for them, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards them. They could be happy with the one they loved, and she could not. Her thoughts turned back to the sight of Inuyasha and Kikiyo. They seemed so right and at peace together. If it were not for that, Kagome would not have decided to wish Kikiyo to have a soul of her own and live.

From there, Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't have a place in her own time anymore. Too much death had been caused there, and she couldn't stay in the village and watch the happy and loved lives of those around her as she stayed alone with no one to love or be loved in return. She had been permanently scarred from what she'd experienced, saw, and felt. Kagome was different now, and she didn't know if she'd ever heal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3; The Resurface of Naraku_

Shippou led Kagome to Sango and Miroku's house. Rin accompanied them as well, but spoke very little. Especially when Kagome asked her why she was staying in the village with Kaede instead of wondering around with Sesshomaru. Shippou explained that Sesshomaru had agreed with Kaede, who told him that Rin needed to grow up with humans her own age, to let Rin stay as long as Inuyasha was there. Sesshomaru hated to leave her in his younger brother's care while he was gone, but knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

Rin hated the arrangement, and ran away a few times only to be brought back by either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru himself. After a while, she learned to wait on Sesshomaru visits instead of wandering off to find him and get into trouble.

"Kagome, I'm surprised you haven't asked where Inuyasha is."

His question caught her off guard. She was too busy contemplating why her emotions went hay wire with Kouga to really pay attention.

"What?"

Shippou repeated his question. Pain crept into her eyes when she pictured Inuyasha and Kikiyo in each others arms. Then she remembered the warm embrace she'd shared with Kouga. She was hesitant at first, but something felt oddly right and she relaxed. Thinking about it, she realized that she and Kouga were very similar now. Naraku had killed both of their families and friends. It's just that where Kouga had the strength to stay himself, she couldn't.

Smiling slightly, Kagome looked down at the kit awaiting her response.

"He was on the path headed here with Kikiyo when I returned. I seen him, but he didn't know I did."

"Oh."

They continued to the outer edge of the village, and on the top of a small hill stood a good sized hut. Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and two children were playing around while Sango held a baby in her arms. The girls spotted them first. They started to run toward Shippou, but stopped when they spotted Kagome with him. Noticing their behavior, Sango looked up as well.

"Kagome!" Everyone turned to look in the direction she was looking. All three of them got up as she walked up to them.

"Hey everyone."

"I have to go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't want to let her go. Ever again. His heart still loved her, but he also loved Kagome. But Kagome was gone, and probably wouldn't be back.

"I still love you Kikiyo, but I love Kagome too. I can't keep you both, but I don't want to hurt either of you." It was hard for him, Kikiyo could see that.

"Inuyasha."

Tears began to fall down her face as she pulled away and faced the sunset. Inuyasha could smell them, but knew better than to ask. His undecided decision was hard on the both of them, so why wouldn't she or Kagome (If she were there) cry?

"Don't worry, I'll come back in three days."

Inuyasha watched her walk off without another word. He couldn't let her go, but how could he keep her? If Kagome returned and he'd chosen Kikiyo, she'd be hurt. But if he chose Kagome, Kikiyo would be hurt. If only there was some way around this. Continuing on towards the village, he smelled it...

Kagome's sent, it was all over this path. He fallowed it to the out-skirts of the village and paused when a new familiar sent mixed with hers. It was the smell of the wolf demon that had helped them in their search of her three years ago, Kouga.

_That fleabag had better not be near her..._

Without a second thought, he raced into the village and on to Kaede's hut. When he got there, Kagome's sent was strong. Walking in the hut, he froze...

Kagome looked up at him with her emotionless expression. She was different than what he remembered. He didn't mean her physical appearance, though that had changed a little over that passed three years. She was taller, and her curves seemed to be filled out, but not overly so. And the fact that she wore black from head to toe. It was strange. I couldn't have been her... Could it?

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked. It was Kagome, she was back.

"You're back..."

Kagome nodded.

" I was surprised that you didn't catch my sent earlier and fallowed me here. I hope you and Kikiyo had a nice time together."

He blinked at her again. Even her voice hid her emotions and thoughts. Then he realized what Kagome had said. She'd seen him with Kikiyo, but she wasn't angry with him, just neutral. She wasn't even jealous. Kagome stood up and walked to stand in front of him. Inuyasha expected her to SIT him, but she surprised him. Instead she kissed him lightly on the side of his face.

"Thanks for all you did three years ago."

Kagome walked out of the hut, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind her. He asked Kaede what she thought.

"She seen ye with my sister Kikiyo, yet she is nae mad. Be ye thankful for that Inuyasha. Three years ago, she would have said the binding word in anger."

"Yeah. You're right. Even though it wasn't my fault... Most of the time."

If only Inuyasha knew...

He turned to leave the hut to follow Kagome, but Kaede stopped him for a moment.

"And another thing before ye go after her, Inuyasha. She asked me to tell ye that Naraku is still in this world."

"Impossible!"

Kaede shook her head. "Not impossible. But ye must take that up with Kagome. She's been fighting him in her time since that day ye thought him dead."

She'd seen him with Kikiyo, and wasn't mad at him but rather accepted what she saw. Kagome couldn't have thought that he'd chosen either one yet, had she?

_ Great! I haven't seen her in three years and now she's reading things that aren't there and seeing illusions of the dead_...

He left the hut then, and caught her outside the eastern part of the village.

"Kagome! Hold on!"

Kagome stopped and turned to face him. He probably thought she had said what she had because she had thought he'd chosen Kikiyo over her. That wasn't the case, for she chose to let him go. If she were to love someone, she wanted him completely. It was no less than what she would give. However, it was also likely he was here to yell at her over her bit of unpleasant news of Naraku.

"Kagome, why would you believe that Naraku isn't dead?"

A raging fire crept into Kagome's brown eyes. Rage was coming to the surface, and Kagome knew that if she didn't calm down, she'd probably end up hurting Inuyasha. Taking a step back, Inuyasha studied her closer. He again got the vibe that she wasn't the same as before. Something had happened to her, changed her, but what?

"Kagome, what has happened to make you this way?"

Kagome sighed and instead of _Sitting_ him into his grave, she explained what she had to Kouga.

"You've got to be delusional. You know that the only ones who can get through that well is me and you. Naraku is dead! Just accept it!"

Kagome's temper flared. He didn't know the hell Naraku had put her through by killing her family, but he knew better than to believe her delusional.

"Inuyasha. If only you knew what he did in my era. I'm leaving to go hunt his ass down and send him back to his corner of hell where he belongs. It's fine that you don't believe me, but I'm still going after him. Alone."

Leaving! After three years of being gone, she was leaving and without him. Inuyasha didn't think so! He started to follow, but Kagome whirled on him and knocked him to the ground with ease he'd thought impossible of her to master.

"Listen Inuyasha! I don't want you to come with me, I can take care of this on my own."

"The hell you can! You need me to protect you."

When Inuyasha tried to get up, Kagome put her hand around his neck and forced him back down to the ground again.

"No. Kikiyo needs you, and I've learned how to protect myself. You belong with Kikiyo, not me. Those I care about can't be near me without Naraku killing them anyway."

"Would you snap out of it, Kagome! You need me, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou! You. Need. Us."

Kagome released him and turned to face the road she was on. She missed traveling with them, but Naraku had torn her apart and now she couldn't have anyone close to her for fear that he'd rip them from her too. Just like her family and friends in her era.

"I do miss all of you, but this is something I can't drag you all into anymore. Naraku killed my entire family, Inuyasha. My family! When I complete the sacred jewel, I will wish Kikiyo to be alive to set things right where Naraku royally screwed them up!"

It was clear to him then. Kagome had given up on waiting for him to chose. She was willing to wish Kikiyo to live just for him... Kikiyo was the passed and Kagome would have been his present and future. He couldn't let her go.

"Kagome, I-I can't let you go! You can't leave me like this. I can't bury my feelings for Kikiyo, but there's got to be some way to settle everything. You and Kikiyo both have been good at waiting, but we'll figure something out!"

Kagome couldn't do as Inuyasha asked. She'd watched him walk back into her arms too many times in the past. She couldn't do it anymore, not with the way she had become. Kagome just wasn't the kind of person to just take it now. It would be in his eyes after one of his visits with Kikiyo. He would look at her and see Kikiyo, not Kagome. On several occasions, she'd caught him almost calling her Kikiyo. The first time he'd made that mistake, She'd said 'sit' so many times he wouldn't speak to her for a week. But that doesn't excuse him from playing with her heart like that. If he were to put what he just said to the test. He'd be at the side of Kikiyo in a single heart beat.

"Things have changed Inuyasha. I'm not the same girl who crawled out of that well three years ago. When you look at me, you don't see me. You see Kikiyo. I'm not going to go through this kind of pain anymore. I just can't... I'm sorry Inuyasha, but... This is goodbye..."

With that, Kagome left the village, and Inuyasha standing in the road, with a broken and bleeding heart.

_Kagome..._

Kaede watched as Kagome left Inuyasha and the village behind. She couldn't blame her for her decision. Inuyasha couldn't help but go to Kikiyo due to the love he still felt in his heart, but he hated that he could love Kagome almost as much. If Kikiyo wouldn't have been brought back, that love would have bloomed just for Kagome. Fate just didn't see it that way.

The vision she'd had mere hours ago showed that Kagome wouldn't find love and her lost inner self in the arms of Inuyasha, but another who loved her just as deeply as Inuyasha loved Kikiyo.

_A week later_...

Kagome could sense him, Naraku had to be near by. She was walking east on the road, but when she felt the tremor of jewel shards, she turned North and went crashing into the forest. When she was a few yards into the woods, there he stood.

"Naraku." Kagome spoke it not as a threat, but a promise to the pain he would feel long after he was nothing but a bloody mess.

If this wasn't one of his puppets. Kagome doubted that this was really him. He rarely made an appearance on the battle field, if at all.

"Well, are you really Naraku or a puppet? Which is it?"

He stood there, motionless.

"Answer me!"

Naraku looked up at Kagome. Was he a puppet or the real deal? She would soon find out. Kagome was definitely getting pissed off. He refused to answer her, but that was okay. She would get him to answer. She pulled out one of her knives and threw it with deadly aim at Naraku's head. It didn't hit his actual head, but it was enough to knock the hood of his white baboon robe off.

On the left side of his face was the scar she'd put on him last year. That fight had been brutal, and Kagome had made sure she left him with a mark that would never fully heal.

This was no puppet.

"Satisfied now that you have your answer?"

Kagome snorted.

"I won't be satisfied until you're scattered across the ground in millions of pieces!" Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and pulled it back on her bow and fired at him. He jumped out of the way just before it would have hit him and exploded with the pink light of her priestess powers. Seeing the familiar glow of light, she smiled. She loved how Naraku hated her sacred arrows. They always were a royal pain in his ass, and they always made him run.

Naraku smiled. She was falling into one of his many traps. He was determined to kill Kagome and take her jewel shards. When he reached the part of the forest that was really thick and hard to maneuver in certain places, he waited until Kagome stepped into one of them. Pulling a dart out of his robes, he turned and threw it at Kagome.

Naraku's actions caught Kagome off guard. Normally, he would go into full attack, but not this time. By the time Kagome realized what was going on, she felt something hit her in the chest.

Looking down, she seen a dart with it's needle sticking into her collar bone.

And what was in it, was now in her body...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Hello everyone reading this! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Inuyasha and I'm still watching the anime, so if I get something mixed up, just please let me know. It's my first time writing a fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks again for the reviews,

Bugg18


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Poison_

_The light that once was,_

_ Now grows dark._

_ My life has now been encased,_

_ Locked away in the deepest of shadows._

_ Is it possible,_

_ The fallen light to be redeemed?_

_ If so,_

_ I await the one I seek._

_ If not,_

_ The darkest part of my soul I'll keep._

_ But in my heart I hear it,_

_ The howling of my longing to be free._

_ My anguish, my pain,_

_ It will end soon I know._

_ For I have faith in him,_

_ The one who'll find me here._

_ In the dark I wait,_

_ For I can sense him coming..._

A searing pain set in Kagome's chest. What the hell had Naraku put in this dart?

_It has to be poison, I know it!_ The question was, what kind of poison? How long did she have to get cured or die if there wasn't one. Then the pain picked up and drove Kagome to one knee.

Naraku began laughing maniacally. The poison in the dart was working! He picked it out especially for Kagome. It was a rare and very fatal one, one that killed you slowly and the pain only increased the longer you managed to stay alive. Yes, what a wonderful poison to kill someone with...

He fully expected Kagome to sit there and cry out in pain, but hearing his laughter made Kagome's rage flair up to a higher level. She'd had enough playing games, and she was hell bent determined to make sure Naraku died before the effect of the poison claimed her life.

Kagome got back on her feet and strung another arrow in her bow and aimed dead at his heart.

"You sure you wanna laugh, Naraku?" Kagome didn't give him a chance to reply as she fired her bow. It only grazed him due to Kagome's vision becoming blurry. She then fell down on her knees because of the pain. What was happening to her?

"Of course I want to laugh Kagome. The poison in your body is taking effect, and the pain you must be in has to be excruciating."

Naraku chuckled, she wouldn't have much longer to live. Maybe a month or two, depending on how her body fights it and the strength of her will to live. The pain was great now, but once it set in her blood it would calm down for a while. Before picking up slowly and never going away.

"Now listen closely, Kagome. You only have a day before the poison sets in, and when it does, you'll have a month or two of your worthless life left to live before you go and join your family. Each day that passes, the pain will increase." Naraku smirked down at her then. The rage in her eyes were flames of honest hatred.

"That will give me enough time to kill you, you bastard!" It was getting harder for Kagome to breathe.

"Really. How, when Inuyasha isn't even here to save you in his own time?"

"I can answer that."

Naraku found himself flying backwards from the blow he took to his chest. Looking back toward Kagome, he found a wolf demon standing in front of her. He was shocked. Last he'd heard, the young leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe was headed back to his pack. Apparently the shards in his legs got him there and back in less time than he'd expected.

"Kouga, get out of here!" Kagome whispered.

Kouga ignored Kagome. Leave her here with him while she was hurt? Not a chance in the deepest pits of hell! All he concentrated on at that moment was Naraku.

Naraku frowned. He didn't like people intruding on his plans. This plan he'd been waiting to spring for a while now. It had taken him a long time and many assets to get his hands on that type of poison from that gypsy in Kagome's era. He would have to check on her and the poison's progress another time.

When Kouga moved to strike him again, he called up a cloud of Miasma and disappeared...

Kouga swore. He'd almost had him... So Kagome was telling him the truth! But that raised another question. Why wasn't mutt-face with her to protect her? That idiot probably hadn't believed a single word she'd said to him... He couldn't wait to teach that mutt a lesson over that one.

Turning back to Kagome, he seen that her face had gone pale white. He knelt down at her side.

"Thanks, Kouga." Her voice was even quieter than before.

"What did that bastard do to you?"

Kagome reached up to her collar bone and he caught sight of the dart sticking out of her. He removed it for her and examined it. The needle dripped off a mixture of Kagome's blood and a green substance. Poison no less.

"Kouga, he said that I have a day till it set it. Then a month or two after that... I don't want to die..."

"Hush, Kagome. Don't worry about it right now. We need to get you back to Kaede's village. She might know what to do to help you."

Kagome could only nod her head. The pain was making her pass out. The blackness that had stayed at the edges now spread across her vision and blanked it out.

That night, Inuyasha still stat in a tree staring off in the direction Kagome had left in a week ago. Shippou, Sango, and Miroku all believed that he's said something that made Kagome angry and go off on her own.

For once, they were right...

He'd messed big this time. What Kagome had said still rang in his ears...

_I"m sorry Inuyasha but... This is goodbye..._

She'd left him to go look for a dead-man. Naraku was gone, he knew it. He felt him being destroyed under his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts when he saw them. Kouga was carrying a passed out Kagome in his arms. Leaping down from the tree, he jumped in front of Kouga.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome!"

"I didn't do anything but your job of protecting her! If I hadn't come along, Naraku would have finished her you half-wit!"

"Naraku's dead!"

That blew Kouga's temper. The only thing that kept him from making Inuyasha a bloody Inuyasha was the fact that he held Kagome in his arms.

"If that bastard was dead, Kagome wouldn't be hurt right now!"

All of the shouting had woken up Miroku, who walked out side to see what the fuss was about. Seeing that it was Inuyasha and Kouga, he went and got Sango. Together they went down to the arguing pair.

It took no time to break up the argument when Miroku brought up the fact that something may be wrong with Kagome and that they should take her to Kaede's hut. Amazingly, the argument became a moot point. In Kaede's hut, Kagome's breathing was becoming more and more labored by the minute.

"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has been poisoned. Ye should have went with her, Inuyasha. However, I think that even ye would nae have been able to stop the poisoned dart."

"How long does she have." Shippou didn't want Kagome to die. She'd become like an older sister to him.

Kaede took a deep breath. She knew the poison for what it truly was. It would not kill Kagome, but turn her into something different all together, and her sanity at the end depended on a rare cure only known by the wolf demon tribes of the mountains.. That was all she knew of it. Only the wolf demons knew how to treat and what the cure would be. Instead of coming out and saying her suppisions, she turned to Kouga.

"Did she nae say anything before passing out?"

Kouga told her what she had said.

Kaede nodded. It was just as she had thought.

"She will not die, but at the end of it all she will nae be human. Her sanity will depend on the cure, if ye can find it. The only ones who can treat it are the wolf demon tribes."

Kouga thought about what Kaede said. She was right, there was only one poison he and his wolves knew of that was like what she described.

"Demon's venom"

It was venom from a demon snake which had the ability to make a human turn into the demon of the snakes choice. But if it was put into a dart or other form of weapon, then the demon the human became was chosen by the one who put the poison in it in the first place. He didn't know much about healing it, just that the cure only exists in the highest peek of the mountains. A place only wolf demons or those with the slightest bit of wolf demon blood could go.

"We have to take her to them!" Inuyasha was completely against the idea.

He didn't want Kagome to go there. If she woke up and decided to be with Kouga, then she'd be surrounded by a bunch of smelly wolves he couldn't drag her out of. Then again what was he kidding. All Kagome would have to do is Sit or knock him out of the cave when she got better anyway and that would be it.

Then again, he did still have Kikiyo... She did come back like she had promised, and she would be back in another few days. Should he let Kagome go?

"Kouga." Kagome's voice was still faint, but Kouga heard her nonetheless. He moved over to sit next to her so that she could see him.

"Right here, Kagome."

"Where am I?"

"Ye are in my hut child." Looking across the fire, Kagome could see Kaede sitting in front of it.

"Where is Naraku?"

"The coward baled after he poisoned you with a dart loaded with poison called Demon's venom."

Inuyasha snorted. "Great we have two delusional people. A jaded priestess and and flea-bag."

Kagome closed her eyes. He'd be mad at her but what the heck...

"Sit."

Inuyasha yelped right before doing a face-plant to the floor. The force at which the spell done it gave him a horrible head ache. Sitting up, he glared at Kagome who glared back in return. Inuyasha was starting to become a pain in the neck for Kagome.

"Fine." Inuyasha got up and stormed out of the hut. If she was going to sit him all the time, he felt better off with Kikiyo...

Kagome sighed. She hated doing that to him three years ago, and she still hated it now. It was his fault most of the time for driving her to it. That was one of those times.

"How do I get cured?" Kagome wanted it out of her system. The pain was a dull ache now, but would it return to the extent it was at before?

"You don't." Kouga sighed and explained all they had discussed while she was out of it.

"So I have to go all the way up to the wolf demons to get cured?"

"Aye, child. Or else when the poison turns ye into a demon, ye will become a mindless beast."

And Inuyasha wasn't too happy about it. Kagome could understand that. Who knew what kind of demon or such she'd be at the end of this. She could be like what Shippou was, like he was, or she could turn into a wolf demon girl. Inuyasha would be upset, but Kouga would be happy.

That made her feel... Content...

_Content! How did that feeling come out of no where?_ Kagome just hoped that no one saw her smile, least of all Kouga.

Kouga had seen her smile, but didn't say anything. He'd just about bet she just though of what types of demon's she'd probably turn into. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he thought it'd be cool if she would turn into a wolf demon. But he doubted it... Most of the time, the poison turned their victims into the animal they feared the most...

"How do you feel, Kagome?" Kouga asked. They would need to get moving soon. They wouldn't be able to make it before the poison set in, but he hoped that they would before the insanity did.

"Okay." She had to be okay to get to the mountains.

She had to be...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Hello again!

This is Bugg18. It's warming up, and due to family work and the end of my senior year of high school only a couple of months away, it might take me a while to update. But before picking up the torches and pitch forks, I'll update when ever I can! Thanks again for any reviews.

Thanks,

Bugg 18.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Easter Wolf Demon Tribe_

Later that night, Kagome left the hut as everyone still slept. Well, almost everyone. Stepping out of Kaede's hut, Kagome found herself standing right in front of a suspicious Kouga.

"Where are you off too?"

Kagome sighed in aggravation. First Inuyasha tries to follow her around, and now Kouga. Why couldn't they all just stay away from her and harms way?

"No where at this rate." She muttered.

She had intended it to sound sarcastic so he'd leave her alone and she could sneak away without a fuss, but the look Kouga gave her said that he knew what she was up too.

Kouga couldn't help but give her such a look. He knew she wast trying to sneak off on her own, but he couldn't let her as long as Kagome was infected with Demon's venom. She hid it wee, but he also knew about the constant pain she was in and that it was only going to get worse.

Especially if she were to fight, the effects of the poison would work faster and at a greater intensity.

"I can't let you go off by yourself, Kagome."

"I can take care of myself!" A flame of determination lit up her dark brown eyes. She would do this alone, and no one would change that. No one.

"I don't doubt it. But the poison will get worse before it's over, and you will not want to be alone when it happens."

Kagome scoffed.

"You know what happens then..."

"Yes. Only because it happened to one of my pack mates when I was young. He turned into another demon and went insane before we could give him the antidote for the insanity."

Kagome just shook her head. She still had to do this alone, even though he knew about the poison in her blood.

"Get out of my way, Kouga." She wasn't going to argue or beg with him either.

Kouga sighed in aggravation. She was stubborn just like Mutt-face had said. Then again, he was also stubborn. For once, he even thanked the moon that Kagome couldn't Sit him like she could Inuyasha over what he was about to do next.

"I'm not in your way. No one is but you. Open your eyes Kagome, you'll need them for what's up ahead."

Kouga then did something he hated himself for. He took out some sleeping powder he borrowed from that demon slayer, Sango, and threw it in Kagome's face.

Kagome's eyes widened as the powder started taking effect. How could he?!

"Why you..." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

An hour after daybreak, Sango went to see if Kagome was alright. She knew how stubborn she was. The sleeping powder was only a preventive measure taken to make sure Kagome didn't leave the village before morning.

When she was almost to Kaede's hut, she spotted them up in a tree. Kouga was sitting on a thick branch, alert with Kagome asleep on his lap.

"I see the sleeping powder worked!" She shouted up at Kouga.

Looking below the tree he was in, Kouga seen Sango looking up.

"Like a charm. She was out cold in no time."

Kouga scooped Kagome up into his arm sand jumped down from the tree. Kagome didn't even so much as stir when Kouga landed.

"How long will she be out?" Kouga hoped that it wouldn't be for a good while. Not only would it make things easier, but that he could hold her longer as well.

"Probably until noon later today."

Kouga couldn't help but feel smug. Inuyasha hated it when he was near Kagome. He couldn't wait until Inuyasha could smell where Kagome had been half the night. Of course, Inuyasha would be pissed off as hell when he found out what had to be done to her.

_What the hell. I love challenges anyway._ As long as Inuyasha's sword stayed out of it.

"Oh, one more thing. Everyone's gathering in Kaede's hut again today. You might want to be there since the eastern caves are your territory."

Kouga nodded and began walking to Kaede's hut.

The smell of blood was thick in the air. It choked Kagome's senses. She couldn't be back here! She couldn't! Falling to her knees on the well floor, she tried to block out all of the noises, the smells, even the screams and laughter of a man she so dearly wanted dead.

"KAGOME! HELP US!" It was the voice of her mothers, so full of pain and suffering. Just as the voices of her grandfather and little brother Souta's were. Then behind each final, pain filled scream came the chuckle that still gave her goosebumps.

This is the reoccurring nightmare Kagome's had for the passed three years. In reality, she hadn't heard or seen what was done to her family, only the aftermath of it. She'd had that dream constantly the first week after their deaths. Then as time went on, it began occurring less and less. Kagome was always thankful when the dream stopped and she woke up.

Only this time, she felt as though she were moving at a high rate of speed...

Opening her eyes, she saw blue eyes looking down at her. It was Kouga, and he was running? Then she remembered...

"What did you do to me Kouga?" He did something, she knew it. The smirk Kouga wore on his lips all but confirmed it!

"I put you to sleep." It was an innocent answer, but Kouga felt that it wasn't going to be enough to save his as. Not the least little bit.

"Then did what?"

"I assure you nothing inappropriate happened." Even though he dearly wanted to do something of that nature with her, he did _**NOT**_ want to have to pay the price of being neutered for it.

"Hey flea bag, is she awake yet?"

Kagome's eye widened as she looked over Kouga's shoulder. Running behind him was Inuyasha with Shippou perched on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Shippou?" Why did they have to come with Kouga as well? Especially when Inuyasha hated him so much...

Kagome could only blink back at them. Turning back to Kouga, she couldn't help but glare at him.

Seeing her glare, Kouga felt sheepish. Yes, he'd asked Inuyasha to come along and the kit only tagged along because Inuyasha insisted it and because he knew it would annoy him. He could loose them in his tornado, but if he did that and something happened to them, Kagome would skin him alive...

They continued on until night fell. Inuyasha wanted to keep going, but Kouga said that Kagome should rest.

"She looks fine to me."

Kouga snarled at him. He'd had just about enough of his whining.

"Yeah, but moving around like that will make the Demon's venom work faster. I don't want to drag her up a mountain when she's in too much constant pain to be so much as moved!"

Kagome was getting tired of them bickering. Making Kouga put her down, she stepped in between the two of them.

"Enough! If you want me to stay you two have to stop fighting!"

"It'll be enough when me, you, and Shippou are outta here!"

Kagome's temper snapped. Inuyasha sort of had this coming since he was being a royal pain in the ass. Deciding he needed to sing to a different tune, Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the nuts. He didn't sing, but he made a very feminine squeak.

"Any other objections?" She asked looking over in Kouga's direction. Who quickly shook his head no.

"Good. Now if you two hooligans don't mind, I'm going to sleep. My head is hurting terribly, and if any one wakes me up, they get skinned _and_ neutered."

Kagome put her travel bag down and laid down to sleep. About an hour later, she was out of it. Inuyasha also went to sleep early since he was still in pain from the swift kick Kagome had delivered earlier. Only Kouga and Shippou were still awake.

"Did she act like that before when you were traveling with her?" Kouga had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't, but if any one knew for sure it would be Shippou wouldn't it. He was the one who grabbed on to his tail when he kidnapped her on the second encounter he'd had with Kagome and the others.

"Not really. The only time she acted similar was whenever Inuyasha made her angry. Can you tell what might be wrong with her? Her emotions seem to be broken."

_The little runts not too far off. Her sent is her, but the emotional part of it does seem to have changed._ He would have to ask her later.

Laying down, he tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow, they would reach the eastern wolf den.

The next day, they reached the waterfall that hid the cave entrance. The first ones to greet them were Ginta and Hakkaku. The two were happy to see Kagome again, but they kept their distance.

"Ginta, go and get our healer. Tell her we need her wisdom of Demon's Venom."

Ginta nodded and went off to find her.

"Kouga, why do you need her?" Hakkaku asked.

"Kagome's been poisoned with Demon's Venom."

Hakkaku looked wide eyed at Kagome. It was rare that someone was poisoned with that type of poison. It was a good thing considering that the antidote was just as rare.

A few minutes later, Ginta had returned with an elderly wolf demon woman. She had long silver hair, and eyes that seemed so old she might have been here when everything was created. When the old woman was shown Kagome, she looked at her and smiled.

It was kinda creepy from Kagome's point of view. He stare was as if it looked deep into the darkest corners of your soul weather you willed it or not...

"Do not fret Kagome. I don't posses the ability to see that far into the heart of another."

_She can read my mind!_ Kagome was shocked.

"More like your past, my dear. Once the though has been passed through your mind, it becomes a part of your past. Now let us go into the den so that we may get started on discussing your next leg of this journey."

The old healer led the group, minus Ginta and Hakkaku, into the wolf den. Kagome didn't know what lay ahead, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know either. She just really hoped that the long trip to the eastern wolf den wasn't going to be a waste of time...


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Wolf Demon Healer Miriko_

Miriko couldn't help but smile. She'd been waiting for Kagome's appearance for some time now. The first night the wolf demon healer seen her, she'd had a vision after seeing her past. Poor girl had suffered a lot under the cruelty of Naraku when he killed the poor girls family. Kagome had a lot up ahead, just like Kouga had told her.

_I'm not in your way. No one is but you. Open your eyes Kagome, you'll need them for what's up ahead._

Those were some of the wisest thing's Kouga has said. Normally, anything he said was cocky and arrogant. It would seem that Kagome brought out the best in him. Just like Kouga's mother did with his father. Miriko couldn't help but smile smugly.

For she knew what would be up a head as well as what happened in the passed. It was a talent not even the pack mates of her generation knew. She'd kept it secret only for the safety of the pack. It was a secret that was hard to keep, especially when an enemy approached them unaware. At those times, Miriko had made sure that someone was well placed to give them the advantage.

When they reached Miriko's cave, she rushed them inside and had them sit by the fire she'd made only moments before Ginta had come to get her. Once everyone was settled in, they began.

"Lay down, Kagome."

"Why? I feel fine." Kagome didn't want to do anything like that. She could sit up no matter what the pain. They all didn't need to know about the pain she was in anyway. She didn't want them to know...

"Lay down, Kagome. It will slow down the pain the poison has you constantly in. Even though you hide it well now, you won't be able to later."

Kagome didn't want to do anything that made her look weak. She wasn't weak in the least, nor would she look it. However, what the old woman said was true. Even so, how could she trust her when he name was unknown to her?

"Very wise, Kagome. If a healer must tend to you, it's wise to learn their before hand. For if they are willing to give it, they are less likely to have something to hide. But mind you, that doesn't' mean that some will tell you and will not have something to hide. My name is Miriko." Miriko was pleased with Kagome.

One needed her attentiveness to accomplish the task she was out to have done. Miriko wished in that moment that she could tell her all that she had seen in her future. However, things would change if she did. She didn't want Kagome dead because of a little slip of the tongue.

When Kagome was settled down and as comfortable as possible, Miriko turned back to Inuyasha, Shippou, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

"Kouga do you remember your pack mate who was infected with this very same poison?" Miriko asked.

"It's hard to forget him. The same poison turned him in to a nasty snake demon."

"Yes, him. We were unable to save him for we realized what was going on too late to save the poor wolf boy. He was the last of his parents litter. The cure to the insanity that plagues the victim of Demon's venom exits on the highest peek of the tallest mountain in our range of them. You've all seen it before."

"You can't mean the one that the bird's of paradise's leader hid in." Kouga remembered that day well. The jewel shard in his arm was ripped out by the huge monster before it'd been slain.

_Slain by Inuyasha. If only I could go back and get my shard and kick that birds ass before that mutt-face could show up..._ How Kouga wished he could, but he couldn't change the past. He would just have to be happy with the shards that he had left in his legs...

"I'm afraid so. The birds of paradise have moved on since that day. One maybe two may still linger, but the race itself for the most part is gone."

Kouga nodded. They had put up a good fight that day, so he wouldn't be surprised if they had moved on. Even though none should have survived anyway.

"The cure you seek is a plant. It's a flower known as a Blue Lunar Rose. It's named so because of it's midnight blue color, and the fact it only blooms when the light of the moon touches it's petals. When you get the flower, it must be in full bloom. Pick it, then you, Kagome, must eat it. This will stave off the poison, but it will speed up your transformation. You will feel the full effects of everything it does to you ten fold until it is complete.

The pain will be great Kagome, but in order to live you must suffer through it no matter what..."

"Are you sure this will work, old woman?" Kouga snarled at Inuyasha for speaking to their healer so rudely. Miriko had lived through her time, his fathers, and currently his. Kouga viewed her as a second mother to him.

"Settle yourself, Kouga. Yes Inuyasha, it will work. However, you should feel grateful to Kagome. For Kikiyo will be returned to life. It is after all, one wish you've had for the fifty years you spent trapped on the tree from her sacred arrow. Kagome could wish her family to be alive again, yet she chooses the happiness of another who was once close to her heart."

Miriko looked at Kagome who laid where she was instructed to. She lay still as a corpse, with tears in her eyes. She hated when she said too much... But still, it was something Kagome needed help with.

"Kagome, forgive me for giving up your secret. However, you will not kill Naraku as long as you are numb inside. Loosing family hurts. All of us in here have lost them. A monster like Naraku can only be killed by someone who has the heart and strength that only a priestess can master."

Kagome sat up. She couldn't do what she was told. If anyone got close to her, they would die by the hand of Naraku. Kagome felt that she could not be loved. It was the only way to keep those she cared about from being killed.

Miriko couldn't do anything more. All she could do was tell her what she thought. The hidden reason she'd said that was for Kouga's sake. Inuyasha had played with her heart one time too many, and now the only one who could save her from herself...

Was Kouga...

That night, Inuyasha, and Kagome were given the main part of the den to rest up for the next morning. Inuyasha was fast asleep when Kouga stepped out of the shadows to talk to an alert and weary Kagome.

Kouga was shocked when Miriko had revealed what kind of hell Naraku had put her through. That bastard would pay for the deaths of his family and hers. At that moment, Kouga wanted to feast on Naraku's black heart so bad he slightly snarled.

"Kouga?" Kagome looked in the direction of the one snarling to see Kouga standing there with a scary expression on his face.

Without saying a word, Kouga pulled Kagome to her feet and hugged her close to his chest. He would save Kagome from the pain and numbness filling her soul. He had to. It was the only way to get the Kagome that was still inside her back.

"What's wrong, Kouga?" Kouga was freaking Kagome out. He didn't normally do this.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome pulled back to look at him. She was confused. What was he sorry for exactly? He hadn't done anything had he?

"Kouga, I don't understand."

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize what Naraku had done to you. He made life hell for you and you became this way to survive in the world he'd thrown you into."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her breathing changed. Did he really love her like he'd said all along? Could she return it?

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. Nothing I could do for when your pack was slaughtered either. I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know what to think any more, what to feel.

When I'm around you, I start to feel feelings I'd though I'd buried deep inside to protect those around me." Tears started to fall down Kagome's eyes as she looked away to hide them, " I don't want anybody else to die because of me."

Kagome couldn't keep from feeling things. Kouga knew that, for he tried to make good on his promise to Ayame by digging a grave for the feelings he had for Kagome. The thing was, he couldn't throw them in and pour the dirt over them. He couldn't make himself feel numb forever. He had told Ayame that he couldn't do it.

Kouga had almost started a war between clans over Kagome...

He couldn't stand for Kagome to be in pain. Kouga couldn't completely get rid of it, but he could make it better for a least a moment or two.

Turning Kagome's face toward his. He wiped away her tears and kissed her sightly on the lips.

Kagome was shocked he would do such a thing. She knew she should push him away for his own safety, but she couldn't find it within her being to stop him. His lips felt nice on hers, and she kissed him back.

All too soon the kiss was over...

"Kagome, you can't kill Naraku while being numb. You can't do this on your own. You need me, and even Mutt-face over there. None of us can do this without you, and you can't do this without us. When I said that I loved you, I meant it."

Kagome was speechless. She thought about every single word he'd just said. It was unreal. How could he love her the way she'd become? Looking to her gut, she couldn't detect a single falsehood from Kouga.

With a sigh, Kagome gave in. She could beat him, but to kill him she did need Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga combined with her sacred arrow to get the right amount of power to end him.

"Kouga, are you sure you want to help with this?"

"Hell yeah. I don't want to see you die or in pain anymore."

Warmth spread through Kagome's chest at his words. For once, Kagome smiled in hope. Tears spilled down her face at this realization. She embraced Kouga in a tight hug, buried her face in his chest and wept. He'd given her something she'd never thought she'd have again.

"Thank you, Kouga."

Kouga didn't understand why she was crying into his chest like she was or thanking him, but he didn't care. Sitting them both down on the floor, he held Kagome for a while as she cried tears she'd been holding inside for so long. Soon enough, Kagome was fast asleep.

Kissing her lips softly, he leaned his head back on the wall of the cave and was soon asleep himself with her in his arms...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_

Hello again!

If there is a character in the anime or manga named Miriko, please let me know. Inuyasha isn't mine at all, but Miriko is a name I just thought up out of the blue one day. I hope you all are enjoying this. I love the Inuyasha anime. The only reason I found out about it was because I took a 'find out which anime character you are most like' test. When I took it, it said that I was a like Inuyasha. I researched it, found the anime and was instantly hooked. Though I can't decide if Inuyasha is hotter than Kouga or if Kouga is hotter than Inuyasha...

Anyway, thanks for all of the inspiring reviews,

Bugg18.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Shippou's Secret_

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning and seen Kagome in Kouga's lap asleep, he felt a bitter mixture of sadness and envy. Not one in the small bit of time had he known Kagome, had she allowed him to do what she did Kouga.

Then again, Inuyasha had done some thinking, and he had decided that Kagome wasn't at fault for her choice to let him go. Staying undecided was playing with her heart and Kikiyo's heart. It was only a matter of time before one of them had had enough and let go. That old woman, Miriko was right in telling him off yesterday. Kagome was planning to wish Kikiyo back to life so that he wouldn't be alone.

Getting up, he walked out of the wolf den. Waling always helped Inuyasha clear his head when things upset or troubled him. About a mile out, Inuyasha stopped right in his tracks. In front of him was a young kitsune who looked just like Shippou.

Scenting the air, Inuyasha could tell that the kin was Shippou. He was staring off into the sky,not aware that Inuyasha was standing behind him.

"Shippou, is that you?"

Shippou jumped and whirled around to face who was behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou was worried. In the three years that Kagome had been gone, he'd grown up but hide it from everyone around him. A kitsune aged about twice as fast as humans and most demons. It was also a secret that was supposed to be guarded ruthlessly by every kitsune. Shippou had come out to sit in his natural form to think about revealing his secret and why it had to be kept one if he were to help Kagome...

"What are you doing out here, Shippou? And why do you look older? I thought you were just a little kid!"

Shippou sighed. He might as well fess up while he was still able to speak for himself.

"First off, I haven't been a _'little kid'_ in two and a half years. It's a well guarded secret and you can't say a word to anybody. We Kitsunes age twice as fast as humans and many demons. And second, I was thinking about how to help Kagome with the pain she's gonna be in because of the Demon's venom in her blood."

Inuyasha was impressed. Shippou was only about ten years old in human years, but he looked to be about twenty. But how was he going to help Kagome?

"Did you have something in mind?"

Shippou nodded.

"Kitsune blood can be a powerful but addictive pain killer. It's the reason we keep out ages a secret. The older we are, the more potentate our blood becomes. It might help Kagome get the strength she needs to get up the mountain if I give her some when she needs it."

Inuyasha could see Shippou's point. It was just that Kagome would have to be careful if was as addictive as Shippou was implying. He hadn't known at the time why it was done, but he had heard stories about humans and demons killing kitsunes for their blood.

Rising to his feet, Inuyasha looked back down at Shippou.

"Come on. We need to run this by Kagome. Even if she doesn't agree to it, I'm sure Kouga will talk her into it.

Shippou looked up at Inuyasha in shock.

"Did you just say what I think you said? I thought you couldn't stand Kouga being anywhere near Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome made the choice I wouldn't and went her own way, Shippou. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I've just decided to drop it and be happy for her. I played with her heart and now I'm just paying the price for it..."

Kouga woke up before Kagome did. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. His waiting for her had finally paid off. Kissing her forehead, he leaned back against the cave wall again.

He didn't go back to sleep this time. Instead he watched Kagome sleep. She slept so peacefully, and she looked as if for a moment she was free from her pain.

That's when Kouga smelled her fear...

Looking down at her eyelids, he could see her eyes move restlessly underneath. Was she having a nightmare?

"She dreams of the day her mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta were slain by Naraku."

"Miriko, what did she see that day that made her the way she is now?"

Miriko stepped out of the shadow she'd been standing in watching them. A grim expression was on her face.

"Kagome was forced by the well you watched, to return to her time to try and save her family. But the distance the well had to reach to get her was great, and couldn't get her back in time to do anything. She didn't have to see them die, thank goodness, but she could see what he had done to them in the aftermath. Kagome tried to come back to this time, but the well would not let her. I think it might be because the one she sought was in her time, so her purpose was there as well. However, when Naraku returned to this time, her purpose was also here and she could then return to us.

I also think that the well made her stay to get her physically stronger so she'd be able to stand against Naraku at her best potential. It was a good thing as well, especially with the poison he infected her with."

"But at the price of loosing the heart needed to kill the bastard." Kouga couldn't believe that some one would stoop so low as Naraku. In that moment, he didn't want to even touch Naraku's black heart should he also become tainted...

"I must go tend to matters, but Kouga," Kouga looked up at her, "don't ruin your chance the way Inuyasha did. He gets a second chance at love with Kikiyo as it was meant to be, but you might not be so lucky."

Kouga nodded and Miriko turned to take her leave. She really hoped that they would be happy. Miriko could feel her time on this earth dwindling down. It would not be much longer before death came to steal her away from her pack as it had stolen her pack mates. And her mate and daughter.

_Are you happy my little girl? I hope you are._

After Miriko was well gone, Kagome then woke up with a start and tears in her eyes. She was ready to fight whatever held her captive, which was Kouga.

"Kagome, easy! It's me, Kouga!"

Hearing Kouga's voice, Kagome was able to snap out of the haze of pain and fear the nightmare had put her in. Looking up into his worried blue eyes, Kagome felt tears well up and spill over and down her face. She didn't know what to do except bury her face in Kouga's chest and weep for the loss of those who were so close to her.

"Kagome? What happened to you on that day three years ago?" His voice was a whisper. To Kagome, it was an anchor for her sanity. Something she could hold on to and not be worried that it'd be gone into the arms of someone else.

"They were all in pieces scattered across the floor. The air was filled with the stench of blood and the dead. My home was torn to pieces and was burning. That's what I saw when I got there. In my dreams, I can hear them screaming in agony and for me to help them. I could hear Naraku laughing as he killed all of them..." Kagome wept harder against his chest...

Kouga felt a snarl ripple through his chest. That bastard would pay for hurting _his_ Kagome so much. Kagome must have heard it too, for she looked up with the tears still running rivers down her face.

"Kouga?"

Kouga put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I swear that Naraku will die for all that he's done to you. He will not be shown not one drop of mercy from me. After all, I still owe him death for killing my comrades and family."

Kagome kissed Kouga on the lips in a fierce kiss. She didn't know how she would be able to thank Kouga for being there with her at that moment. When she pulled back, Kouga looked at her in a daze. He had never, ever been kissed like that before in his life.

Not even by a wolf demon girl...

"Thank you, Kouga."

All he could do was nod. He didn't know what she was thanking him for, but hell if warranted a kiss like that, he was happy to oblige.

Kagome and Kouga got up and walked outside together. When they just got out of the cave, they seen Inuyasha and Shippou heading their way.

"Inuyasha, Shippou, what is it?"

Inuyasha snorted,

"Shippou's got an idea I think you two will like."

Kagome looked down at Shippou in surprise. Knowing Shippou, it could be any number of things.

"Yes I have a secret, but I can't say it in the open like this." Shippou sure wasn't going to say where others could hear it. Or else people will be cutting him open left and right every time someone had a headache.

Kouga thought for a moment. There was at least two places they could go and talk. One place was off limits since the only one to know about it other than him was going to be Kagome and no one else. The second, which was his cave, was the only other place.

Everyone in the pack knew to stay the hell away from it unless they were invited entrance or to go there unless an emergency had risen.

"We can go to my part of the den and talk. No one goes near it unless I say so."

"As long as no one can over hear us, it will work."

Kouga nodded, and led the way. When they were all settled in Kouga's space in the cave, Shippou switched to his true form. Kagome's eyes widened and Kouga's narrowed. Shippou was a lot older than he had let on.

"Shippou! You're older than we all thought!" Kagome over came her shock faster than Kouga did. Kouga on the other hand, looked like he could strangle the kitsune. He had cuddled up to Kagome like a little kid while being old enough in kitsune years to be grown. He couldn't help but be jealous, because he too had wanted to do the same thing to her.

Shippou, seeing Kouga's anger and jealousy, quickly explained why he hadn't told them what his age was and why he had acted as if he were that age. Upon hearing this, both of them calmed down in record time. Even though Kouga still looked a little jealous...

"That does explain it, but I can't take your blood Shippou to help stave off the pain. I can live with it."

"Kagome, you should probably consider this. You'll be able to defend yourself better and get up the mountain easier when the pain starts increasing. Already you're looking as if you are constantly uncomfortable just sitting down doing nothing." Kouga had to talk her into it. He just had to for both her sake and his.

"I won't take Shippou's blood, Kouga. He needs to have the strength to come along with us. I can use my own strength to get up to the mountain."

"Kagome-"

"Please, Kouga. Don't make me do it."

Hearing Kagome plead with him broke his resolve. Kouga didn't want to make Kagome do anything she didn't want to.

Listening to their small argument, Inuyasha could tell that Kouga wouldn't be able to talk Kagome into it by himself. That is why while they argued, he'd formulated a plan.

One Kagome was sure going to hate him for later...


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Kagome Vs. Ayame_

That evening, Kouga found Kagome sitting outside the cave on the left side of the waterfall. She was looking up at the crescent moon and stars. She looked really beautiful sitting there like that.

He stopped a yard from Kagome and looked at her. The slight grimace she wore was like a knife through his heart, and it was killing him. Kouga hated to see Kagome in pain like this. Shippou had offered her a way to ease it, yet out of loyalty she refused.

It was that loyalty that had made him want her to begin with. The same kind of loyalty he wanted in his woman.

"Kouga, is that you?" Kagome's voice held suspicion. Humans by default, can't see in the dark very well.

"Yeah, it's me." Kouga went and sat down next to Kagome where she was sitting by the waterfall. Placing a hand over Kagome's, he too looked up at the sky.

"Kagome, what do you feel when I'm around?" Kouga could tell from her scent what she was feeling, but it wasn't the same as hearing it from her lips.

Kagome was hesitant in giving her answer. She felt things she'd not felt in so long, but can she tell him that? Looking down, she couldn't help but blush. Seeing her looking down, Kouga put a finger under Kagome's chin and turned her face up for him to see.

"Tell me. I won't run from you."

Looking into his blue eyes, Kagome decided to give him an answer.

"I feel like I'm cared for. Everything I thought I'd never feel again. When you're around, it feels strangely right. I feel like I'm loved like never before..."

Hearing her say that made Kouga smile. Putting his forehead against hers, he looked into Kagome's brown eyes for a moment. Kissing Kagome lightly on the lips, he stood up.

"There's something I want to show you."

Kagome was once again suspicious of the gleam in Kouga's blue eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." One Kouga was sure Kagome was going to love.

The look Kagome gave him over keeping it a surprise made Kouga laugh. How could one human be so adorable and sexy at the same time?

Without another word, Kouga lifted Kagome into his arms.

"Hey! Kouga, I can walk you know."

"I know you can, but you can't walk to where we're going, and I don't think you can jump that far."

Kagome nodded once in understanding. She could jump well when needed, but she couldn't begin to be on the same level of Kouga's jumping distance. Even though that would be really cool...

Kouga took Kagome about three miles from the den before they finally reached it. The ledge they were on was impossible to see from the ground, and hard to see from up above. The small stream passing through here was like a lullaby, and the grass and the few flowers that were there made a great place to lay down and relax. It was why Kouga thought it was a perfect place to go to get away from things for a long while.

There were even some nights he slept here when something stupid was going on at the den and was giving him a huge head ache. It was also the place he'd fantasized about Kagome the most, and even pretended that she was his and not Inuyasha's before she disappeared. Then, in his heart he knew it wouldn't be possible.

But now, he stood a chance...

"This place is beautiful!" Kagome couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful it was here. How come no one else knew of this place? Curious as to what the answer was, she asked Kouga.

"I didn't even know about this place until after the birds of paradise were destroyed. The first time I actually got here, I couldn't smell where anybody had been. I even left and came back later, and still the only one I could smell being here was me. So no, I don't think so."

Kagome was about to ask him another question, when the pain hit her harder than anything she'd ever felt before. The pain was so much it drove her to her knees. Kouga caught her as she started going down. Looking at her face, he could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

"Easy, Kagome. Give it a minute and it'll stop."

Kouga's voice helped Kagome pull through the pain the Demon's venom. She didn't understand why it just flared up like that all of a sudden. A minute later, just like Kouga had said, the pain did stop. At the end of it, Kagome was breathing hard.

"Why did that happen?"

"It's the demon's venom. It'll do that every once in a while, only it's going to be worse the next time it happens."

Kagome looked tired then. She'd faced many different things from Naraku over the passed three years, but this poison he infected her with was completely new. Kagome not only felt tired, but she also felt older somehow.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kouga was worried about her. Kagome was stronger, but even she couldn't take the kind of pain the demon's venom was putting her through very well.

"Do you mind if we go back. All of us are leaving in the morning after all, and we'll need the rest."

Kouga nodded and picked her back up before jumping over the ledge. Landing on the ground, they were confronted by the last person Kouga wanted to see...

Ayame...

"Kagome!"

Kouga put Kagome on her feet and took a step toward Ayame.

"What do you want Ayame?" He was hoping that Ayame wouldn't come back here again, but Kouga knew that sooner or later Ayame would show up again. It was what she wanted that surprised him.

"To challenge Kagome over the right to have you!"

_Don't tell me she's serious_. Kagome couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Kouga could have whoever the hell he wanted. It just happened to be that she was his choice, but was he her choice?

_Is he__?_ Kouga had kissed her and she did kiss him back. He even took her to a beautiful place no one else even knew about. Kouga even brought out feelings she had not felt in a while and feelings she'd never even felt before. Kagome didn't want him to get closer, yet he managed it anyway.

Kagome realized that she really _was_ falling for Kouga.

"Ayame, are you out of your mind? Even if you did win, I still wouldn't mate with you!" Kouga couldn't believe her either. How many times had he told her he loved Kagome and not her? Damn, he only said what he had to make her feel better at the time and not for her to remember it!

"This is between me and Kagome! You know that this is the way of our people, and if she refuses or you interfere, the elders will hunt you to the ends of the earth and they will kill her." Ayame was serious. She was going to see this through to the end, and so was Kagome weather she liked it or not.

Kouga was about to say something else, but Kagome stopped him. Kagome didn't back down from challenges. She had been trained in the way of demons, it was how she was able to kick Naraku's ass just about every time she fought him.

"Kagome, are you sure? If things go wrong, I can't stop her from killing you if that is her choice." They both also knew that if she did fight, the poison's effects would work faster.

Kagome nodded before turning her attention to Ayame.

"Okay, Ayame I'll fight you. But remember, I'm no where near the way I was three years ago. If you do live through this, take that chance because it'll be the only one you'll get out of me."

Instead of answering, Ayame took out her sharpest leaves and threw them at Kagome who did a chart-wheel to the right and avoided them all together. At that moment, Kagome wished she had her knives on her, but they were back at the den. They would make things a lot easier. Then again, Kagome could crush this little girl without them easily.

_Please, if I can take on Naraku then Ayame will be nothing._

Ayame watched Kagome as she avoided every sharp leaf she threw at her. Why was she running? Did she feel that she couldn't win against her? Who really cared? To Ayame, it was going to be easy to kill Kagome so Kouga would be hers.

She smiled at this thought. Kagome was starting to have feelings for Kouga, she could sense that, but what about Inuyasha? She is either two timing or she left him.

"You might as well stop running Kagome. You can't run from me even defeated. I decide your fate. I know I can win this!"

Did Ayame think Kagome was running from her? Kagome was shocked. She wasn't running from her, but wearing her down. Ayame was underestimating her abilities all because she was human.

"I said stop running!" Ayame let out a rush of sharp leaves on a violent wind. The leaves scattered and made it impossible to escape them all. Kagome did do her best to avoid them, but one got a lucky shot and embedded itself half way into her shoulder.

Kagome looked down at the leaf and yanked it out and held the bloody thing up for both Ayame and Kouga to see.

"Who said I was running." Kagome could see that Ayame was tired out. Ayame was just having a temper tantrum over Kouga not choosing her. That was why Kagome chose to be the evasive one. Just so Ayame could blow off some steam and fight like a woman for once.

Kouga nearly raced over to rip Ayame's throat out when he seen the leaf hit Kagome in the shoulder. If it weren't for that whole interference thing, he would have interfered. He didn't believe in following the elder wolves ways, but in his own. However, he didn't want to make enemies out of them either.

Many wolf demons were loyal to them, and it would cause and all out scale war. A war he didn't want knocking on the door of his pack. To a wolf demon, only two things took first priority...

Their pack and their mate. Something he had high hopes of Kagome becoming.

Near by, in the bushes behind Kouga lay Shippou in his true age form, watching the fight. He knew the rules of fights like the one Kagome was in with Ayame. The male or female in question could not interfere in any way. However, a weapon can be thrown into the fighting area by someone who wasn't that male or female.

The only reason he was here was because Miriko had handed him Kagome's knives and told him to bring them here. Miriko had specifically told him that when the knives were thrown in, he had to be seen or Kouga would be accused of doing it and Kagome would be hunted down and killed.

Crawling out from under the bushes, and stood next to Kouga.

"Has Kagome needed these yet?"

Kouga looked to his left and seen Shippou standing next to him. The Kitsune was near his height, give an inch or two. It sure surprised the hell out of him when the kit revealed his real age. Looking down at the knives Shippou carried, he lifted a brow and met his eyes.

"No, but how did you know to bring them?" Shippou had better hoped that he wasn't involved with Ayame's appearance and challenge.

"Miriko gave them to me and told me to come here. She said that she had a feeling Kagome might need these."

Kouga understood then. Miriko always seemed to have a gut instinct when something might be going on and was always prepared for it. It was part of the reason why his pack was able to form and stay together in the first place. Now that he knew that Shippou wasn't involved, it meant that Ayame had come of her own free will.

Kagome was already tired of this game. She'd been playing with Ayame up until that leaf hit her. Right now, Kagome would have her pinned if she hadn't conjured up a whirl wind of razor sharp leaves around her body.

"Kagome, catch!" Looking to her right, she seen Shippou throw two objects in her direction. Catching them, Kagome realized what they were.

The two things that could break through Ayame's leaf barrier and end the fight altogether... Her knives.

Instead of giving Ayame the chance to see what she had gotten a hold of. Kagome charged at her. Using her two knives, she blocked the on coming leaves and broke through to Ayame. Inside the whirl-wind, Ayame tried to avoid Kagome's advances to beat her, but the leaves prevented her from going anywhere.

In the moment Ayame would have dropped the leaves to escape, Kagome jumped on top of her. Upon falling to the ground, Kagome used her legs to pin down Ayame's thighs, and Kagome used her left hand to hold Ayame's shoulder to the ground with a knife in the other hand pressed to the wolf demon girl's throat.

The fight was over...

Ayame had lost...

Ayame looked up at Kagome with hate and sadness in her eyes. She had gambled the right to have Kouga and lost. Lost to a mere mortal woman. The look in Kagome's eyes chilled Ayame to the bone. She was right, for this human was different from the last time that she'd seen her.

Kagome looked down at her beaten opponent. Ayame had fought with a tantrum and lost like a child. Kagome did have feelings for Kouga, and she wanted to have the freedom to explore them and possibly let them grow. That was the reason why she fought. There was no way in hell she was gong to let what had happened when she tried to let love grow for Inuyasha happen now when she was going to let it grow for Kouga.

"Go a head, human. Kill me." Ayame wasn't ready to die, but there was no backing out of it...

Kagome pulled a surprised Ayame to her feet and slapped her. Ayame had a real chance at life and love that was free of the pain Kagome knew and she was talking about dying?

"You don't want to die, Ayame. I can see that in your eyes. You have a chance to live and love without the pain I've had to endure. Inuyasha couldn't choose between me and the priestess I'm reincarnated after, so I did. I left him with just a taste of the hell he put me through that I still felt at the time. Since I started being around Kouga, I felt things I was scared I'd never felt again. Excuse me, but I'm not sorry that I'm starting to have feelings for him.

Just get out of here and find your own life. Don't come back whining to me or to fight me over something so stupid again. I said I 'd give you a chance, so don't fuck it up. Come back like this and I _**will**_ kill you."

With that, Kagome got off her, collected her knives and headed back to the den on foot. Ayame sat up then and silently wept. She looked up at Kouga who was still staring off in Kagome's direction.

"Why did you promise to marry me and then put me through this?"

Kouga looked down at her then. He didn't like himself for what he did to her. He really didn't, but this is how fate decided to go.

"I only said what I did to help you feel better after you were attacked as a little kid. I never meant for it to become anything more than that. I'm sorry Ayame, that it turned out this way."

Ayame stood up then, and glared at him.

"I hate you, Kouga! You'd love a mortal woman and not one of our kind. It's shameful! I hope you die!"

Kouga's temper blew into many different pieces.

"Fine, hate me then! Besides, Kagome won't be mortal for much longer. One more thing, you idiot, I don't give fucking rat's ass if you or the elders find it shameful. I never fallowed their rules and I'm not required to. Now that I think about it, you're too immature for me even to consider..."

With that, Kouga turned and sped off to where Kagome was headed, back to his den.

"Kouga! Come back here!"

No matter how much she yelled for him to come back, he didn't even sway from his path or destination. Kagome had proven herself to be worthy of being his mate and wife. Besides, Kagome was still bleeding and he wanted to make sure she was going to be alright. That's when he noticed it. Kagome's smell was changing.

He wasn't sure what exactly she was going to be yet, but he knew that the small change he could smell was a base scent of a K-9...

Shippou walked over to the wolf demon girl who had collapsed to her knees to cry again. He thought she looked really nice with her red hair and green eyes. She looked up at the fox demon standing a few feet away from her who was watching her. Looking quickly away, she blushed.

Ayame new that this was the small fox demon child that Kagome had traveled with before. He smelled the same, and looked similar, but older. She knew that fox demons aged differently than most and that it was a secret.

He looked really cute, but she was still sore over the harsh let down Kouga had given her to notice him anymore than that. She felt that Kagome was right, and Kouga's harshness towards her was only deserved. She'd brought it upon herself. He had tried to be nice with her about it, but she had pushed the buttons and refused to listen.

"What do you want?" The question was sad, but Shippou understood. Ayame had gambled and lost.

"To make sure you're okay." Shippou sat down next to her.

Ayame smiled sadly.

She was grateful that it seemed as if someone at least liked her a little bit...

Miriko couldn't help but smile. Another of her visions had worked out, and quite nicely at that. It was only a matter of time before Ayame finally let go of Kouga and went the way she was supposed to go.

She didn't have much time left, but she just couldn't go before every one who deserved happiness had it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that this took a couple of days to write. I had many ideas in my head when I started this chapter and it took me a while to put my bloody demons in a row...

I hope you all enjoy this story and thanks for any reviews.

In the next chapter, we will see what plan Inuyasha has come up with. Kagome and Kouga sure will not like it one bit, but will be thankful later.

_That's if Kouga or Kagome doesn't kill him for it..._

Thanks for all reviews,

Bugg 18


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: True Feelings Relieved_

Inuyasha watched from the top of the tree he was in as Kagome and Ayame fought. Three years ago, Inuyasha would have dived right in that fight, broke it up, snagged Kagome, and _then _ high-tail it out of the mountain range.

Unfortunately -

This was three years later...

Kagome had left his heart a bloody mess...

She'd entered the fight willingly...

She had won the fight on her own...

And most painfully of all, he'd witnessed Kagome kissing Kouga willingly the second day they where at the wolf den...

"You cannot blame her, Inuyasha. You put her through that same hell you're feeling now."

Looking down at the base of the tree, he seen Kikiyo looking up at him.

"Kikiyo." She was right. Every time Inuyasha so much as saw a soul collector or smelled grave yard soil, he wanted _his_ Kikiyo back.

Inuyasha did love Kagome, but was it _love_ or love _like a sister_? He also still loved Kikiyo. Not as a sister or friend, but actually _loved her._

Kikiyo watched Inuyasha as his thoughts crept over his face. It was something she'd seen him do many times before Naraku had ruined it for them.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

_Don't worry about it._ Had he forgotten how well she knew him?

"I can tell by the look on your face that something is troubling you. You know as well as I do that leaving it dormant within yourself will not do any of us any good." Kikiyo was ready to accept his anger at her for prying, but she was surprised.

Instead of yelling, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and pulled her it no his arms. This was the moment he'd been dreading.

He had to choose one of them...

Kagome was pissed off.

Ayame was just going to lay there and take the easy way out, and that was what made Kagome so damn angry.

She had stopped about half way back to the den, stepped over to the side of the path, and sat down to wait for Kouga and possibly Shippou.

Normally Kagome didn't get angry like this, but the pain she felt was pissing her off and being with Kouga was making her hormones go crazy for him. During her fight with Ayame, Kagome discovered that she actually was in love with Kouga, and it was growing.

_ Not that that's a bad thing_

Kagome thought back to Inuyasha. She really hoped that he would find happiness and love when this was all over. She was lost in her thoughts when Kouga caught up to her in no time. He stopped in a crouch right in front of her with precision accuracy.

"How in the world can you do that and not be tainted evil with the shards jammed in your legs?" Kagome couldn't help but blurt out the question and wait for it to be answered. Besides, talking would help to cheer up her mood.

Kouga shrugged.

"I don't know, I just can." He sat down next to her on the path and put his arm around her shoulders. Kagome's shoulder fit the crook of his arm so perfectly.

Kagome smiled slightly and put her head down on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Kouga hadn't wanted to ask, but what he seen her do with Ayame had shocked him. Most would go ahead and kill the poor wolf demon man or woman, but Kagome hadn't.

"Because she's young and can learn to take 'no' for an answer. I mean, come on! She still has a family to go back to, and she hasn't suffered what I have. I changed into something psychopathic and she doesn't have to. That's why I let her live, and because she didn't want to die. Why do you ask?" What was it really with wolf demons, death matches, and mates?

Kouga took a deep breath. He knew that at some point all this would have to be explained to Kagome if she chose to stay with him. Also meaning that now would have to be the start of it.

"When it comes to fights like the one you and Ayame had, it's all because one thinks that another isn't a suitable mate for the person they love but never really reviled it to them. That one challenges the one they think is a bad match, when it's over the winner gets to chose what happens with the defeated one's life, and most of the time the defeated one gets killed."

Kagome was shocked. When Sango had said that the wolf demons not only commanded the wolves under them, but lived like them as well, Sango was right on the money. She at least could see why the wolves were so loyal to them. They lived the same, and had similar values and morals.

"You guys do live like the wolves who are so loyal to you."

Kouga laughed. They did live the same way pretty much. The only differences being that they had to wear furs as clothes, one looked more human than the other and could speak both wolf and human.

"You're right. We do. Most humans find it repulsive, but you don't really seem to mind do you?"

Kagome shook her head. No, she didn't mind. They were all good to her and they had stopped eating humans because of her.

That's when Inuyasha showed up.

They started to move away from each other, but Inuyasha strangely stopped them from doing so.

"Don't move away from each other just because I come around! Sheesh! I know I used to get pissed about it, but I'm not going to say or do anything about it this time, I swear!"

Kagome and Kouga looked at each other in shock. Normally, Inuyasha treated Kouga as if he were about to give Kagome the plague and wanted him as far away from her as possible.

_Don't tell me Mutt-Face caught rabies..._ Kouga really hoped not. Many diseases didn't affect them, but things like rabies, parvo, and a few other canine diseases could make wolf demons and dog demons sick...

"Did you fall off a cliff or trip over your sword and hit your head, Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't believe it either. The two of them were normally fighting over her by now...

"What? No! I just wanted to tell you that I came to a decision about you and Kikiyo. More or less I came to apologize for being an ass to you. Also to tell you that I do love you, but it seems like I only love you like a sister and nothing more."

At the end of his long sentence, Inuyasha had a deep crimson blush spread across his face. Never before had he swallowed his pride and said what he'd known all along. He loved Kagome, but he messed up. Now it was Kouga's turn at her heart. It was only fair...

Kagome's jaw dropped. So Inuyasha did love her, but not as deeply as they had once thought, but like a sister to him. She then smiled and laughed.

Kouga couldn't believe what he heard. It meant that he wouldn't have to fight him over Kagome. Don't get him wrong, he still didn't like Inuyasha but Kagome did and that meant he would have to live with it. That was fine by him, so long as he could have Kagome.

"Don't worry about apologizing, Inuyasha. We both weren't sure about what we were feeling. Thanks anyway." Kagome was happy that Inuyasha had finally accepted it just as she did, but in her heart she still wished him the best.

Inuyasha nodded once. He was relieved that Kagome hadn't gone ballistic on him. His back still felt sore from her flipping him head over heels the other day and didn't want a repeat.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your conversation before I dropped by. When you guys get back to the cave, tell me when we're leaving." With that, Inuyasha got up and leaped into the tress and was gone.

Kouga was still shocked and looked at Kagome. She had sobered up from it and her laughter. Then he pinched himself hard on his thigh.

"Ouch."

Kagome looked at him then. He had apparently pinched himself, but what ever for?

"Masochistic are we?"

"No. I was just seeing if I really heard what I thought I did and that I wasn't dreaming."

Kagome shook her head, then smiled wickedly. When Kouga seen her smiling at him like that, for once in his wolf demon life he felt nervous. She was planning something, he knew it. Wondering what it was, he felt goose-bumps spread across his skin. What was it about Kagome that did things like this to him?

Then he found out what she was doing. Before he could even catch the slightest glimpse of what she was up to, Kagome jumped at him and kissed him fully on his lips. She had caught Kouga off guard, and it actually made him fall backwards to the ground with her landing on top of him.

After a couple of moments of letting their tongues fight over control of the kiss, Kagome broke it.

"You still think you're dreaming?"

Kouga laughed and shook his head no before sitting up and placing Kagome in his lap. She was starting to act like her old self again, however, he knew that he couldn't get her completely back to her old self. She would be similar, but she would be older and wiser from now on. Kouga believed that she would be able to kill Naraku and avenge her family, and his pack.

Then out of no where, Kagome's stomach growled. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the sound. Normally, she had better self control over things like that. Then again, before she returned here she didn't eat much.

Kouga looked down at her blush and kissed the side of her face before lifting them both to their feet.

"Come on. There food back at the den."

"Okay."

Together they walked back to the wolf den holding each others hand.

The next morning, Kagome, Kouga, Shippou, and Inuyasha set off for the highest peek in the eastern wolf demon mountain range. Ginta and Hakkaku wanted to go with them, but Kouga had them stay behind to guard those in the den. They were sad that they couldn't go with their leader, but accepted his orders.

Naraku was still in the shadows watching and waiting for Kagome to die as he expected. No, he hadn't counted on being deceived. Though he didn't know it yet. For once, the wolf demon woman watching them all through a bowl of water, thanked her lucky stars that she had inherited the ability to see the future laid out before her. The only exception being those that would impact her life during a certain period of time.

Sari then changed her view of the travelers and their enemy to that of her mother, Miriko. Her mother didn't have much longer to live, which also meant that she would have to make a final appearance before she faded. Sari hated herself for having to deceive her mother, but she had had no choice.

There were events at the time that had to be played out so that the monster Naraku could be destroyed and that her husband could be alive in this time. In order for all of this to work out, she had to let her mother think that she was dead.

"Forgive me mother, but this had to be done." Sari let the water fade back to it's original form.

That evening, the group set up camp. Shippou had gone to get water, Kouga to hunt, and Inuyasha to set up camp. Kagome was unconscious due to the pain of the poison increasing again. That's when Inuyasha put his plan into motion.

Reaching into the front of his fire rat robe, he pulled out the small vial of Shippou's blood. Shippou had already put his blood into this vial before they had run his idea by Kagome. That way if the idea was turned down, they could still have it if she changed her mind.

_Changed her mind my ass. There's no way she would do that, so I end up having to do this to Kagome._ His plan was to wait until every one was else where and Kagome had passed out because of the pain then make her drink the kitsune blood.

Thankfully, when he put the vial to Kagome's lips and told her to drink, she drank about half of it. When the blood finally got into her system, she began to wake up.

Inuyasha put what was left of the blood back in his robes before Kagome could see it. If she'd known what he'd done, she would probably kill him...

And he wasn't too far off the mark on that one...

Kagome tasted something strange on her tongue. It strangely tasted like blood. Opening her eyes, she found Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Inuyasha? What happened?"

Inuyasha stood up and turned away from her and stepped a few paces away from her to hide his eyes.

"You passed out."

"Really. Where is everyone?"

"Shippou's off getting water, and the flea-bag's off hunting."

Then Kagome decided to go ahead and see if Inuyasha had done what she had thought he did.

"And what did you do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ear flicked at this question. It was all the confirmation Kagome needed. He had slipped her some of Shippou's blood. That was why the pain Kagome felt didn't really bother her at the moment.

"Well?" She was getting impatient now, and now he had better hope he had a good answer.

"Nothing."

That was it...

Kagome didn't sit him like Inuyasha expected. Instead he found himself flying head over heels again and landing with a loud thud on the ground. She had flipped him again.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in surprise, then wished he hadn't. Kagome was giving him the coldest, scariest stare he'd ever been given. It was as if the dead had come back to life to feast on his soul.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled wickedly then, "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, and Sit again!"

By the time Kagome got done 'Sitting' him, he had passed out from the amount of the beating it caused him. Kagome hadn't meant to be so ruff with him, but he had pissed her off that much.

When Kouga and Shippou got back a few minutes later and seen what had happened to Inuyasha, they looked at Kagome who shrugged.

"Tell me what he did to piss you off so I know not to do it and get _that_ done to me."

Kagome gave a short laugh and explained what he had done. Kouga narrowed his eyes and he and Kagome looked at Shippou.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I only gave him some of my blood in case you changed your mind, not force you to drink it!" When their narrowed eyes didn't change, Shippou got up and jumped up into a tree.

Shippou knew that if Kouga got up, he wouldn't stand a chance at getting away. Seeing Shippou do that, Kagome finally felt herself calm down. The kit did have good intentions in giving the blood to Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha's fault for what he did with it beyond that.

"Don't fret Shippou. I'm sorry I started to blame you, but next time, hang on to the blood yourself."

Shippou nodded once, but he still wasn't getting down from his tree any time soon...

Inuyasha stayed unconscious for about an hour before he arose from his make shift grave. Crawling out of the dirt, he looked around and seen that every one was back again.

"Why the hell did you say sit so many times!" He shouted. He understood she'd be angry, but not _that_ angry.

"If you want me to, I can say it again." That wicked smile was back on Kagome's face.

"Never mind." Inuyasha decided to sit down instead of saying anything else. He'd just woken up and didn't want to be knocked unconscious again.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome got up then, and walked off into the dwindling sunset. She still didn't want to be around Inuyasha, and she wanted a chance to speak to their stalker without any interference...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

If any of you find this chapter boring, I'm very sorry. I'm just connecting the dots for the next part of this fanfic. There will be more surprises in here. I'm basically being like Naraku sitting back in the shadows and plotting my next move. So far, I've gotten them started on this journey to find the blue lunar rose. Now lets see what happens between now and them finding it...

Thanks for all the reviews. They are inspiring me to try to make this fanfic enjoyable for every one to read.

Thanks again!

Bugg18


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Rin Kidnapped_

Kagome didn't have to walk too far out of camp before she found out who their stalker was.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him. She smelled like Kagome, but she didn't look the same. In the three years she'd been gone, Kagome had changed dramatically.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome snorted.

"What are you asking me for? I'm sure you can smell him from here."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. No one talked to him like she was doing now. The Kagome she use to be did speak out more than women normally did, but the way she was now, he wouldn't be surprised if a man taught her a lesson at one point or another.

"Did you develop a death wish while you were gone?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. He never shouted, but the menacing note in his voice was enough to make even the biggest demons and humans piss their pants. Kagome saw that he wasn't playing games, and still she didn't run or be intimidated.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome answered him.

"Some days I do, some I don't." It was true at least. Before she came back and realized her feelings for Kouga, she really did have death wish. Now that she had, she found that she still had something to live for.

"Kagome!"

Out of no where, Inuyasha landed right beside Kagome and Sesshomaru. She wasn't surprised since the wind changed direction while they spoke for that short period of time. It was only a matter of time before the others picked up on who was here and what was going on and rushed off to find her.

A moment later, Kouga appeared with Shippou tailing right behind him.

"Everything okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, just exchanging worthless threats. He's was just looking for Inuyasha, and now that he is here I'm going back to camp."

With that, Kagome turned and started to leave. She was stopped when Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"Have you seen Rin, priestess?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder. So that was why he was bothering with them. Rin was missing...

Shaking her head no, Kagome continued on her way. As she walked out of sight, she slowed down so she could tell if she needed to turn around and attack Sesshomaru for trying anything funny.

"Rin isn't in the village with Kaede?" It was Inuyasha.

He was shocked and surprised at the news. Last time she did this, he thought he'd made it clear she was wasting her time. Apparently it didn't do much good.

"No. And that brings me to ask one more question. Why weren't you in the village watching over her in the first place?"

Inuyasha proceed to tell him the whole story of why he wasn't in the village. He even mentioned the part where Kagome had left him high and dry. Inuyasha droned on and on about it. That is where the explanation ended because Kouga growled loudly over something he cause before he and Inuyasha started fighting again.

Shippou managed to break them up before Kagome had to step in. A few minutes later, Kouga stumbled upon her.

"Kagome? I thought you went back to camp?"

"I'm going, but I just wanted to make sure everything was going to be fine before I got that far and you all needed me to turn around and run back."

Kouga smiled at her then. She was still caring, yet she remained stronger than before. Kagome was beginning to be herself again.

"Come on. It seems like their going to be there for a while."

Kagome nodded and turned to walk back to camp, but she jumped when Kouga scooped her in his arms and sped away.

"Hey! I can walk ya know!"

"I know, but we'll get more time to talk if we get there fast as we can."

All she could do was roll her eyes. Kagome hated to admit it, but she loved to be held by Kouga. He was so caring for her in a way Inuyasha never was. Smiling softly to herself, she put her head down on Kouga's shoulder as he ran them through the woods to their camp site.

When they reached the camp, he set her on her feet. Attempting not to make Kagome feel overwhelmed, he began to step away but Kagome had yet to take her arms from around his neck when he went to put her down.

"Kouga, I have to ask you something?"

"What?"

Kagome took a deep breath. This was an answer she was nervous to have. She didn't know if he would laugh at her and walk away or what. But it was something she had to know before she made a heart felt decision that may leave her broken for the rest of her existence...

"Every time you said you loved me, did you honestly mean it?"

Kouga looked into her eyes. Her sent told him that she was nervous, and a little afraid of what his answer would be. She probably thought he was going to laugh at her, but he wasn't. He was going to be _honest_ and _**dead **__serious_...

He put his hands on either side of her face and kept her eyes on his before he answered her.

"The first few times I said it, I was unsure. I wasn't exactly sure I meant it until the day I blew up that machine and you stayed with me until my injuries were stable. You did all of that for me out of kindness, so _why __**wouldn't**__ I _honestly love you."

Kagome couldn't really breathe. When Inuyasha found out that she had feelings for him, he threw a fit. Kouga simply remained understanding and he actually admitted feelings for her in return.

Before her mind could comprehend what she was doing, Kagome found her lips moving with his in a passionate kiss. Her blood felt as if it were boiling in her veins at the way he kissed her back. Kouga couldn't help but devour her mouth with his. The taste of her and her hormones made the wolf demon in his blood sing as it never had before.

Pulling her closer, Kouga deepened their kiss. Kagome responded by tightening her arms around Kouga's neck. They marveled at each others ability to fit the other so perfectly.

The sound of rustling bushes reached Kouga's ears. Inuyasha and Shippou were returning. Breaking the kiss, Kouga looked down in Kagome's eyes.

"They're coming back."

Kagome had the grace to actually pout. Turning serious again, She caught Kouga off guard by saying a simple phrase...

"Just so you know, I love you too..."

Kouga was the first one to wake up. He still wore the smile he'd gotten when Kagome had finally admitted that she loved him. When ever he thought about Kagome, he couldn't help but smile.

Looking across the camp fire, he watched Kagome as she slept. Ever since he came around after she came back, he'd noticed how she started sleeping deeper and deeper and more peaceful.

Inuyasha and Shippou had left the night before to go back to Kaede's village to look for Rin. Of course, Sesshomaru hadn't asked for their help, but Inuyasha didn't want anything to happen to her, and Shippou loved playing with her. With them off looking for Rin on their own, that left him and Kagome with alone time together.

That's when the scent hit him.

He got up and quickly knelt down beside Kagome and shook her shoulder. Kouga fully expected her to look sleepily up at him and ask what was the matter, but instead she jumped up, knocked him to the ground, and placed a knife to this throat.

"Kagome, wait!"

Kagome stopped what she was doing at the sound of Kouga's voice. She found herself pinning Kouga to the ground with a knife to his throat. Her breathing was heavy and sweat dripped down her back from the nightmare she was living before she was woken up.

"Kouga?" She got off him and sat down next to him. Kagome didn't know what the hell had gotten into her. All she could still see all of the blood, feel it on her skin...

Sitting up, Kouga got to his feet and hauled her up with him.

"Naraku's close by." Kouga looked to the west and missed the look that came over Kagome's face.

Kagome was sick and tired of having Naraku around each and every corner she had to turn. He had messed up her life, and now he was messing with her hopes and dreams that meant something to her.

In her dream, Naraku had forced her to watch as he slowly killed Kouga before her eyes. No matter how much Kagome tried to get to Kouga, something held her down and out of reach. When Kouga lay dead at their feet, Naraku had then walked over to her and rubbed Kouga's blood all over her face and said something that made her shiver in fear soul deep.

_Doesn't it feel great to find yourself with his blood not only on your hands but your whole being? It must be agonizing to know that you couldn't protect him as he lay dying..._

"Let him come. I have many bones to pull out of his spine before I'm done with him."

The tone in Kagome's voice drew Kouga's eyes back to hers. Seeing the intentions in her eyes, he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. What ever was in that dream had made her more determined than ever to rid the world of Naraku for good.

"Kagome... What did you see in your dream?"

Kagome swallowed before answering.

"You laying in a pool of your own blood with Naraku standing over you with _your_ blood on his hands."

Rin was scared out of her mind. She had only wanted to go and find Lord Sesshomaru because she missed traveling with him. Not once in a millions years had she thought that Naraku would kidnap her to get to him and her friends.

Poor master Jaken had been slain at Naraku's hands, she was sure of it. A little while after being kidnapped, Jaken had appeared out of no where and had tried to save her. Naraku had wiped the grass with him and left him either dead or close to it.

This man was evil, Rin could since that. No good would come of being held captive by him. Lord Sesshomaru would come to save her, she knew it. At the moment, Naraku had her by the back of her kimono and was carrying her somewhere to the east.

"This will be entertaining. I'll finally have the two shards in that wolf demon's legs and that priestess will soon no longer be a problem."

Rin made a horrified gasp.

"What have you done to Kagome!?"

Naraku smirked down at the little human girl.

"I poisoned her. She's probably half dead by now, if she isn't already." His poison dart had seen to that.

If only Naraku had known the truth, then he would have known that the poison in Kagome's blood wasn't going to kill her, but turn her into a demon... (Then again, we wouldn't have a fanfic if this trick had not been played on the rotten bastard!)

That's when Naraku stepped into the clearing and Kagome fired her waiting arrow at his black heart...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Just a warning to you readers! This is a romance fan-fic rated M for a reason! **_

_Chapter 11: Eastern Peek in Sight_

Naraku had been expecting Kagome to shoot first and ask questions later when he showed up, so he'd been fully prepared to dodge the sacred arrow. His little hostage squealed when the arrow went passed them, nearly grazing her.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you Kagome. You might just hit the girl when I step out of the way..."

Kagome was furious that Naraku would drag an innocent child into this. The child being Rin no less. Even so, he was right. All Naraku had to do was move to the side or put Rin up in front of him and the arrow itself will possibly kill her. The spiritual energy might not hurt her, but the arrow's tip most certainly would.

Then Sesshomaru wouldn't rest until he had both Kagome's and Naraku's blood if anything happened to Rin.

"Alright! I'm coming out!" Kagome shouted before moving to leave their cover, but was stopped by Kouga when he grabbed her arm.

"No. It might be a trap to get you and the human child killed." Kouga whispered. He didn't want her to go out there, but he didn't want the human child to be killed either.

"He's got Rin, so I have to. If we don't do something, Sesshomaru will have both of our heads."

Kagome had a point and she knew it. Inuyasha and Kouga were evenly matched, and Inuyasha didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. Which also meant that Kouga probably wouldn't either.

"Kouga, look. I can distract him while you get Rin away from him. Once both of you are clear, I'll kill him."

Kouga took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Kagome had that look in her eyes. The look that said 'to hell with you, I'm going'. There was literally nothing he could do but comply or else she'd go in alone and probably get herself killed in the process.

Nodding once, Kouga left her side to get into position.

Kagome stepped from the trees then. Naraku stood with a grin on his face holding Rin by the back of her kimono.

"Kagome!" Rin was scared, Kagome could not only hear it in her voice, but see it in her eyes.

"Okay, Naraku. You can see me and I'm not about to shoot. What is it you want?" Kagome kept her face expressionless. Better to keep him guessing than to let him in on what she had planned.

She had faith that Kouga could use the power of the shards to get Rin and out of the way in no time.

"Isn't it obvious. I want all of you pests wiped out. All of you are in my way, and I want you all gone." Naraku looked for any sign that the priestess before him was in pain. He knew she was in it, even though she was good a hiding it.

"Sorry to inform you, but none of us have kicked the bucket yet." Kagome knew that Naraku thought she was dying, and she didn't want to let him in on the secret that she wasn't.

Already, Kagome could feel her senses sharpening. Her reflexes were changing too. It might be the only advantage she was going to get over this enemy, and she was going to use the hell out of it when the time came.

She just had to keep him in the dark a little bit longer...

"Yet... How much longer do you think you have left Kagome, before you 'kick the bucket'. I bet you wont even out last the week."

Naraku wasn't going to let the human child live. He had come here to get Kagome close to him using the child before stealing all the shards she had. Once all the shards were in his possession, he was going to kill the human child. It wasn't in his plans, however, that Rin would suddenly disappear from his grasp.

The wind had picked up noticeably before looking down at his hand to find that Rin was no longer there. Looking back up at Kagome, he found the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe next to her setting the human child on her feet.

"Kagome!" The girl ran over and hugged Kagome's leg as she went behind her for protection.

This was not looking good for Naraku. He needed that child...

Then out of no where, a green whip cracked right in front of Naraku. Taking the advantage of Naraku being distracted, Kagome fired an arrow at him. At the last minute it would have hit him in the chest, he turned and it embedded itself into his upper arm.

Kagome swore wildly. She was so close to hitting him and had missed. If her eyes weren't starting to blur up, he would have died. Naraku then ignited a huge cloud of poisonous miasma.

When the cloud cleared, Naraku was gone...

Looking to where the green whip had flown from, they found a pissed off Sesshomaru looking in the spot Naraku had been in before disappearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried happily as she ran over to him and stood beside him. When he looked down at her, Rin quickly looked to the ground. He was angry with her, Rin knew that he would be. He had told her to stay in the village and she had disobeyed.

"Why did you not stay in the village, Rin?" Sesshomaru didn't shout at her, he didn't even have any emotion in his voice. However, you could sense his anger nonetheless.

"I don't want to stay in the village, I want to travel with you..."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile down at her.

Kagome was shocked. That was the first time she'd ever seen Inuyasha's older brother smile like that. It was...

_Creepy_...

Without saying another word, Sesshomaru turned and began walking off. Rin followed him. Once they were gone, Kouga looked to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

That afternoon, Kagome and Kouga decided to make it as far as they could to the eastern peek. Already, they could see it rising up into the clouds. When night fell, they made camp in an abandoned cave.

Kagome's pain decided to increase itself when they made it safely into the cave. If it hadn't been for the shards in Kouga's legs, he may not have gotten to her in time to catch her when she fell.

Lifting her into his arms, Kouga went over to the side of the cave wall and sat down with her like he did back at the den. Kagome's breathing was labored, like she was in some sort of nightmare. It was a nightmare alright, it's just that Kagome couldn't wake up from it...

About an hour later, Kagome finally woke up in a worried Kouga's arms. It felt nice to be held gently when the pain raged so much in her blood.

"Kagome, are you in too much pain?" Kouga didn't expect her to answer him. With the way she had become, she viewed it as a weakness to admit such a thing to anyone. It surprised him when she answered him.

Kagome had nodded once before speaking.

"I wish there was some way to make it stop, even if it would just be but for a moment."

Kouga thought about it. Shippou wasn't around, so using his blood wasn't an option. However, Kouga could only think of another way to help ease it for a few moments...

The question was, would Kagome let him do that to her?

"Kagome, there might be one way. But I don't know what you would think of me if I suggest it, or what you would do to me."

Kagome's blood began to boil in her veins. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was? Desire flooded her being just thinking about it. She wasn't blind, and she loved how sexy Kouga looked. Kagome would have to be dead than want to have a piece of something like him. Besides, ever since returning and realizing that she loved Kouga, she'd had all sorts of dreams about what she wanted him to do to her. And about what she wanted to do to him.

"Are you suggesting that we use sex as a means of making the pain disappear for a bit?"

Kouga actually blushed at her question. She had caught on quicker than he had expected. The only reason he blushed was because Kagome hadn't.

"No, I wasn't suggesting that. I was suggesting that I could prove I love you in the act and help the pain reside for a while. I want you to become my mate."

Kagome smiled up at him. Why wouldn't she? She loved him like she _never_ loved before in her life. Where she was sort of sure she loved Inuyasha, but knew that once Kikiyo came into the picture things weren't what she had thought; she was dead sure she loved Kouga.

Sure there was Ayame to worry about, but Kouga had made things clear to all of them. He loved Kagome and no one else.

"It was just a suggestion." Kouga was getting nervous of that look Kagome was giving him. Did she hate him? Was she disgusted by him? Normally, she would have slapped him for such a thing...

Kagome laughed then.

Kouga couldn't help but blink at her a couple of times. Instead of hitting him, she was laughing.

Now she really was making him nervous...

"I think it was more than a suggestion. You want it bad, just as I do. Besides, I love you, Kouga. I want to show you as proof as well. Go ahead. Make me yours."

"Kagome..." Kouga knew she was telling the truth. He could smell her arousal. It was an intoxicating scent he couldn't name, didn't want to name.

Before another word could be spoken, Kagome found her lips covered with Kouga's. The kiss was so fiery and passionate, Kagome actually felt that she would go up in flames. Not that she really cared at the moment. The pain was non-existent at that moment.

Kouga felt Kagome pull him as close as she could get to him. He had waited three whole years to hear Kagome say that she wanted him and that she loved him. He felt happier at that moment than he did in his entire life.

At that moment, there was not poison in Kagome's blood, no Naraku to kill. Not even a mutt-face to get in their faces complaining about how Kouga was too close to Kagome.

They didn't care that Kouga was a demon about to make love to Kagome, a _human/turning into some sort of demon_ being. Without hesitation, Kagome found the straps holding Kouga's armor together and undid them. Breaking the kiss when they were done, she threw it to the side and went back to kissing Kouga.

I felt great to Kagome to be held against Kouga's muscular chest. For once, she felt safe and untouchable to her enemies.

If any existed at that moment...

Kagome helped Kouga pull her shirt over her head and throw it over to where his armor had went, before kissing her lips softly and trailing down to her throat and downward. Kouga didn't understand what the thing covering her chest was, but he managed to slip that off too without tearing it to shreds to get to the bare skin he was after. It didn't take them much longer before Kagome's leather pants and panties went in some direction and Kouga's furs around his waist in another.

When the two were finally bare skin to each other, they found themselves exploring each other inch by inch.

The poison in Kagome still wasn't noticed. It was still as if it didn't exist.

Kouga forced himself to slow down. His wolf demon blood _demanded_ that he take her as his mate, but he could tell that Kagome was new to all of this. She may have known about what they were doing and what was about to happen, but she hadn't experienced it yet.

Using his fingers, he helped to stretch Kagome out a little bit to hopefully help to cut down the pain of loosing her virginity and her channel stretching out for him to fit her.

Within minutes, Kagome hit her first climax. It was nothing she had experienced before in her life, but within minutes she found herself wishing Kouga would finally enter her and send her spiraling out of the galaxy once again.

Satisfied that he wouldn't hurt her too much, Kouga did just that. The pain was short lived as Kagome's desire arose again and she was begging that he would move within her. The first few minutes, Kouga tried to go slow as not to hurt her. That was soon made impossible when his own desire took hold and he had to pick up the pace.

The pleasure between the two built higher and higher...

"Kagome, are you sure about mating with me? Don't forget that wolf demons mate for the rest of their lives." Kouga looked down into her eyes. She had to be sure before things got permanent.

"Yes, Kouga. I'm sure." Kagome felt that it was right. He was the one she loved and he returned it.

Kouga picked up the pace even more and when they climaxed at the same time, Kouga made a small cut on his shoulder and told Kagome to drink. As she drank, Kouga bit into Kagome using his fangs.

For demons to mate, they had to share blood. Demon marriages were more binding than human marriages. All because of the involvement of blood.

When it was over, Kouga collapsed next to Kagome on their bedding. He had never felt something so intense before.

Kagome was his, and he was hers...

The next morning, Kouga was woken up by two voices. Listening closely, he could tell it was Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Kagome." He shook her gently.

Stirring a little bit, Kagome opened her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Get up and dress. Inuyasha and Shippou are on their way back."

Kagome fully woke up then. She didn't want Inuyasha or Shippou to see her naked. She'd have to add them to her 'to die' list...

The two had barely gotten dressed before the two walked into the cave, noses in the air, sniffing. The pair blinked at Kagome and Kouga in disbelief.

"Uh... Should we come back later?" Shippou asked.

"No. You're okay." Kagome hoped that Inuyasha didn't say anything. If he did, he was _dead_...

skinned...

Bloody...

So very, _very_ dead...

"You mated with him." It wasn't a snide remark. It was a statement of fact.

"Yeah. And?" Kagome really hoped that he wouldn't say anything she'd have to hurt him over.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. And sat down next to the smoldering fire and built it back up again. Kagome looked at Kouga who also shrugged his shoulders and went over to stand beside her.

After eating a quick breakfast, the group left the cave. Outside, they followed the morning shadow of the eastern mountains highest peek...

A bout an hour later, they reached the base of the peek. They were about to start jumping up it's cliffs when the unthinkable happened.

Kagome collapsed.

Kouga managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Something was wrong with her. He sensed it through their bond.

"Kagome... Kagome!" She didn't respond to Kouga's voice. It was as if she couldn't respond. That could only mean one thing...

"It she going to be alright?" Shippou asked.

"If we don't hurry. She wont be. This is the final stage of the Demon's venom. The final stage were the victim is forced into a pain-filled comatose before the transformation is complete."

"Well then, shut up and let's go. If she wakes up before we get a hold of that flower, who knows what she'll do..." Inuyasha said as he turned around and began jumping up the cliffs again.

Shippou followed as Kouga picked Kagome up and began climbing as fast as the jewel shards in his legs would let him.

Kagome had to be alright.

She had to be for his sanity and that of her friends...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

I know it seems like I'm leaving a lot of cliff hangers, but don't worry the story will go on till the end of it. I really hate cliff hangers in the end anyway, and because of that, everything will be solved in the end.

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting!

Bugg18.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Lunar Blue Rose_

Kagome felt as though she were floating in a darkness with no end.

_Where am I?_

"You are at the center of your being." A echoing voice whispered from the dark.

Looking around, Kagome didn't see anyone, so who had spoken? Who was it?

"Hello!" Her voice echoed into the darkness, but no one replied.

When she was about to forget about it, a bright blue light appeared with what looked like a silhouetted figure standing before it.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. She would love to have some answers at that moment because the whole situation was starting to freak her out.

"I am _You_. But to be specific, I'm your demon aura. The aura that is now starting to reside in your life's energy as we speak."

_Wait! If she is me, then why does she hide?_

"I am not hiding from you."

Kagome jumped.

"You can read my mind?"

The figure looked at though she nodded.

"Yes, I can Kagome. Like I said, we are the same being, and I'm not hiding from you. No, I am merely lying in wait for the right time in which you will destroy the monster you are seeking. If I fully merge myself with your life essence too early, then we will loose our advantage over Naraku and we shall both die."

"Okay. I understand. But how do I get out of here?" Kagome knew that Kouga would be worried sick about her.

The figure hung her head. Not a good sign far as Kagome was concerned.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but there is no going back until the transformation is complete. This is my last chance to appear in this instant to tell you what is and will be going on in and outside of yourself."

She was here to warn her of something. It was written in her tone...

"Tell me what?"

The figure looked back up before she spoke again.

"That the pain will set in as it never had before in a matter of moments. It will feel as if you were burning and being torn limb from limb, and it will not be quick, but painfully slow and lingering..."

That was when the said pain kicked in. Kagome felt herself crumble on to an unseen floor in a ball. It hurt so much she couldn't stand it. After a few moments, the pain showed _no_ signs of getting better but _worse_.

"Why... Does it... Hurt... So much?" Kagome was in so much pain that she found it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

"It hurts because your are physically changing. Starting from the inside, it will change to the outside of your body before the end. First your mind view of you will change, then your scent, then the final physical touches. In the end, this form of me will be dispersed into one being with you."

Kagome looked up at her supposed _demon aura_ and could see that she was curled up like she was, only she was able to speak where Kagome barely could.

"What kind... of demon... Am I... Becoming?" Kagome had to know. She had to...

"You shall see. Let's just hope that your friends and mate find that damned flower before its too late for the both of us."

Inuyasha and Shippou did their best to take down any demons that got in their way to the top of the mountain they were climbing. Kouga was far ahead of them. It wasn't easy, but they managed to make sure his way with Kagome's unconscious form was clear.

Kagome had been steadily getting worse sine she had collapsed about half an hour ago. It wasn't looking good for her, but they had to keep going.

Kouga knew that they were having a bit of trouble keeping up with him, but every time she glanced down at Kagome, he couldn't bring himself to slow down.

_Hang on Kagome. We're almost at the peek._

Kagome had to pull through this with a sane mind for her sake, her friends, and _his_.

His pack mate had become so insane that he couldn't recognize any one or thing but his need to kill. It had gotten so bad to the point the wolf demon had attacked his pack.

In that one night, he had killed his own mother, and sisters. His father, and Kouga's mother. At the end of it all, Kouga was the one who was forced to end him to prevent others from getting hurt or killed. It was also the same reason he left that pack and headed out on his own for a while. When he got the jewel shards in his legs, he was able to gain control of another pack.

If Kagome reached that point of insanity, he would never be able to find it within himself to kill his woman or let anyone else kill her.

He would die trying to prevent it.

When he thought that he wouldn't reach it anytime soon, Kouga found himself standing on the peek. Turning back around he looked down to see Inuyasha and Shippou way off trying to catch up.

That was the moment Naraku chose to strike...

Apparently Naraku didn't see Kouga, because he instantly went after Kagome's friends. Shippou got Naraku's attention long enough for Inuyasha to silently gesture for Kouga to take Kagome and get out of there...

Taking the hint, he turned back around and got out of sight through the forest at the top.

_According to all the stories, the lunar rose should be in a meadow of some sort..._

Remembering something important, Kouga looked to the horizon. The sun was hanging above it, placing the moons rising at about an hour and a half from that moment.

_Not good. You can't see the flowers during the day. I hope Inuyasha and Shippou can hold out for that long... Kagome, love, ya gotta hand in there for me..._

Kagome began twitching in agony in Kouga's arms. Looking down at her face, he could see the sweat pouring off of her face. Touching her forehead, he could tell that she had a really high fever.

"Hang on Kagome. It's gotta be around here some where..."

Then out of no where, Kouga finally stumbled out into a meadow. This had to be it, it had to be.

"Kouga?" Kagome had heard his voice. He was telling her to hang on...

Pain erupted again throughout Kagome. She felt like she was burning hot to the touch. In reality, she probably was. Then her gums felt as though they were being sliced open.

Her ears felt like they had a pulse of their own...

Her spine felt like it was splintering into a thousand shards...

Her finger nails felt like they were being ripped off one by painful one...

Her senses all become painfully acute...

_Kouga, I'm trying. It just hurts so much..._ Kagome turned her thoughts from the pain she was in to thoughts of how good it felt to be in Kouga's arms. The joy she felt at becoming his...

"Kouga..." Kouga looked down at Kagome.

His name was the only whisper she made. For a moment, he thought he was too late, but apparently she was still out of it.

_Is she thinking of me?_

Kouga then shook his head. He didn't have time to think like that, he had to find the lunar blue rose!

Looking back at the sunset, he watched as the last rays of light finally vanished and the moon shown herself from behind the darkened clouds. The moon was full tonight. The silver glow of it made the wolf in his blood want to howl out what he felt to it.

All of his hopes and dreams, his fears and triumphs...

Turning his gaze back to the meadow he was in, he watched the roses show themselves...

And the lunar blue roses bloomed...

At that moment, Kagome's scent changed. It no longer smelled half like a human and half like some sort of canine...

Within seconds, Kouga knew what kind of demon Kagome was going to be at the end of that night...

A wolf demon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this shouldn't really be a surprise. I mean come on! It's a Kagome & Kouga fan-fic for God's sake. So why not make her a demon as well...

Oh, and did you all know that they didn't have Kouga's name spelled right. It's not supposed to be 'Kouga' but 'Koga'. The only reason I spell it the way they have it on here is because I can't stand to see it as one thing one place and different another...

One more thing... This fan-fic isn't going to end with the death of Naraku. There will be more to it... I'm just not gonna tell ya what it is!

Thanks for all reviews!

Bugg18


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Final Moments of Miriko_

Inuyasha knew that he didn't have time for this. Kagome's condition was getting worse, and here was Naraku getting in his way.

For the passed few hours, he and Shippou had been fighting the bastard, trying to lead him away from Kagome so that Kouga would have more time to find that lunar blue rose.

If only Kagome was well, Naraku would be history...

Shippou was a good fighter and all, but it would take nothing short of a miracle to defeat him...

"How are we going to kill him, Inuyasha? The sun is below the horizon and the moon is starting to shine." Shippou asked. Inuyasha knew as well as he did that they needed Kagome's sacred arrow to bring him down. At least, that's what they had to do in the past...

"Any way we can." _Hang on just a little bit longer, Kagome. We don't want to see your flea bag go crazy without you..._Inuyasha had to think of something. And fast...

"What's the matter, Inuyasha. Normally you would have brought out your sword by now."

Inuyasha let a low growl pass through his throat. How dare Naraku mock them after how many times his ass was kicked by them! He would show him...

When Inuyasha was about to blast the wind scar on him, a sacred arrow sped through the trees from behind him and Shippou to land in Naraku's chest where his heart should be. Shocked, Inuyasha turned to look behind him, expecting to see Kagome...

It was Kikiyo...

"Inuyasha, use your wind scar. Now!" Kikiyo had a feeling Inuyasha would need her. Unfortunately, she was right...

Nodding his head once, he turned back to Naraku and blasted him. When the wind hit him, Naraku was torn to shreds. However, instead of his blood spattering the earth, one of his demon puppet dolls fell in two pieces with five jewel shards scattered around it to the dirt.

Before a poisonous insect could get the chance to snatch them, Inuyasha quickly picked all five up from the ground and stuffed them into his fire rat robe to give to Kagome later.

Turning back to Kikiyo, he smiled at her.

"Thanks for your help, Kikiyo."

Kikiyo smiled back at him. Kagome was a lucky woman, since she had Inuyasha to look after her...

Being one of the dead...

… Really sucked.

Pushing all thoughts of Kagome's scent aside, Kouga went to the edge of the roses and laid her down on the ground with her head in his lap. Reaching over to the rose that was in full bloom he picked it.

The lunar blue roses were beautiful, and he hated that he had to tear the petals from it...

But he had to do what was needed...

Tearing a petal from the stem, he placed it at Kagome's lips.

"Come on Kagome, you have to eat this." For moments, Kagome only lay still in her comatose state.

"Kagome, you must eat this. I can't let you go without me..."

After what must have been forever, Kagome opened her lips and swallowed the petal. Kouga was able to get her to eat about half of the petals that was there before her comatose state clenched her in it's powerful grip again.

Kouga sighed in relief. She had eaten the petals of the rose, so she should be okay now.

Sensing someone behind him, he quickly got up to face the intruder. It was a cloaked and hooded figure. The smell coming off of them indicated that it was a female wolf demon.

"Who are you?"

The woman lowered her head once, in signal that she understood his position and respected it before answering.

"Someone you should probably be thanking. Or cursing depending on how much you know of me."

Kouga lifted one eye brow at this statement. That sounded an awful lot like what Miriko would say. It surely couldn't be...

Could it?

"What's your name. And this time, tell me straight up instead of speaking riddles!"

That's when she lowered the hood.

"You already know my name. Kouga, leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe..."

Kouga couldn't help but blink at her, then turn angry.

"Well, if it isn't Miriko's long lost daughter. How have ya been Sari? Thanks for making us grieve a death that didn't occur."

Sari hung her head. That was her shame, spoken for what it was. She had the power to prevent that from happening, yet at the same time she didn't...

"I know you all are angry with me, but we must leave the past as it is right now. Kagome needs a safe place to rest while the last of the transformation takes place, and besides another tragedy is about to occur."

Kouga looked at Sari in alarm, then glanced at Kagome. A tragedy? What kind of tragedy? He hoped she didn't mean Kagome, for if she did then she really would be dead...

"Not your mate, but my mother. She's dying..."

Kouga looked back at her. He had to get back to the den. If what Sari said was true, then his pack would need him to help ease the pain of loosing Miriko...

"Alright. I will return, but you are coming with us."

This time is was Sari who looked at Kouga in shock. He couldn't be serious could he?

"But-" Kouga raised a hand and cut her off...

"I don't want to hear it, Sari! You caused Miriko a lot of pain by that little death stunt. For years she thought her entire family was dead and lived with that pain. The least you could do is take that pain away from her since you caused it!"

Sari hung her head again. Kouga was absolutely right.

"I'll go." She might as well. It would give both her and her mother peace of mind.

"You'd better..." Kouga wouldn't let her leave until she seen her mother at least one last time. After that, Kouga didn't care what she did with her life...

That's when Inuyasha, Shippou, _and_ Kikiyo finally caught up.

"How's Kagome?" It was surprising to hear Shippou asking instead of Inuyasha, so it took Kouga a moment to answer.

"She ate the flower..." Looking at Inuyasha's expression, Kouga knew that he could smell Kagome's scent.

"So she's becoming a wolf demon." His tone was expressionless. Kouga couldn't blame him. Wolf demons and dog demons couldn't stand each others scent very well.

Kikiyo walked over to Kagome and knelt down beside her. Placing a hand over Kagome's forehead, she sat there for a few moments. Staring down at her.

"You and Kagome are mated." Kikiyo glanced up at Kouga, who nodded and looked back at Kagome.

Kikiyo nodded as tears began rolling down her face. None of them knew it, but she just spoke to Kagome through the changing soul within the girl...

Kagome felt something at her lips. She didn't know what it was, but it was the voice that she trusted speaking to her that helped her to eat it. When the taste of the substance she was eating was gone. Her demon aura showed herself.

"You're... A wolf... demon!" Kagome was surprised.

"That I am. Kagome, this is the last time I will appear before you like this. The pain is about to reach it's height, and then the worst will be over."

For some reason, Kagome felt sad and happy at the same time. She was sad that a new friend would be lost, but she was happy to know that it would be over soon, and she would be the same demon as Kouga.

"I understand... Thank you..."

The demon aura smiled, then vanished into a small light that hit Kagome in the chest where the poison had first entered her body.

Pain exploded throughout her body. She didn't think it could hurt worse, but apparently she was wrong. It didn't take long before Kagome got use to it though. Compared to what Naraku had put her through, this was nothing.

"Kagome." Looking behind her, she seen Kikiyo standing a small distance away.

"Kikiyo?" Kagome didn't understand why Kikiyo was here.

"I don't understand. You've mated a wolf demon. I thought you loved Inuyasha, so why?"

So that was why Kikiyo was there before Kagome. She could see that Kagome had mated to a wolf demon when she still thought that Kagome loved Inuyasha as she once had.

"I do love... Inuyasha... As a brother... And... Friend... Nothing... More..."

Sitting down, Kikiyo hung her head. If only she'd known it would come down to this, she might not have been so cruel to Kagome...

Kagome watched as tears rolled down Kikiyo's face. What had put those tears there.

"Kikiyo..."

"Stop! Don't you see what you're doing is wrong! I am dead! Inuyasha and I cannot be together."

Kagome forced herself to stand up. Through the pain, she made her way to Kikiyo and hugged her.

"You might... Be dead... But not for... Long..." With that, Kagome fell unconscious even in her own mind...

They had returned to the wolf den over an hour ago. Kagome still lie unconscious and had a fever higher than what is was before. She wasn't the only one in critical condition. Miriko had fallen badly ill right before Kouga, Inuyasha, Kikiyo, Shippou, and Sari had returned.

Kouga had gone to see Miriko after he had put Kagome on his furs in his private portion of the cave. Miriko was in her own bed, sleeping. The old wolf demon woman had woken slightly upon his entrance.

It wasn't until Sari walked in behind him that the old woman became surprised. He gently told her that Sari had returned before leaving to allow mother and daughter to catch up one last time.

Now here he sat. Next to his mate, waiting on her to wake up. Kouga was too lost in his thoughts to notice the physical changes Kagome had undergone. Even to notice that Kagome was waking up...

"Kouga?"

Jumping, Kouga looked over at Kagome. Her eyes wavered before they slowly opened...

Kagome watched in awe as the world around her sharpened and focused as it never had for her human eyes. The dark wasn't so blinding as before. She could smell things around her and tell that it was all normal. She had made it through her transformation alive with her sanity intact.

"Kagome..."

She looked into Kouga's eyes, and felt whole and safe for the first time in three years...

Kouga noticed how different her appearance looked. Kagome's ears were pointed like a wolf demons. Her face was glowing, her hair glossy and dark. Her eyes were so clear and understanding...

Glancing down at her waist, Kouga noticed her tail. It was glossy black as her hair was...

Looking back into her eyes, he smiled breifly before the frown replaced itself.

"I'm glad you pulled through." Kouga's voice even sounded sad. Something was wrong. It was clear to her senses now...

Something was dead wrong...

"Kouga, what's the matter?"

Kouga pulled her into his arms before he answered.

"It's Miriko. She is... She's dying..."

Kagome was shocked and pulled back to look in Kouga's blue eyes. In the blue depths, Kagome could see that he wasn't joking. Miriko was truly dying...

"How long..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"Not much. She may not last through tonight."

After a few moments, Kagome got up and let Kouga guide her to Miriko's room. The old woman was lying down and pale as death. She didn't have much longer left.

Miriko looked at the wolf demon priestess before her. Smiling, she patted the bed beside her weakly for Kagome to sit next to her.

Complying with her wishes, Kagome did as she was asked. Sitting down on the fur bed, Kagome put her hand over Miriko's.

"I'm glad I got to see you as a demon before I left." Her voice was low and weak.

Kagome felt tears well up again, but wouldn't let them spill in front of Miriko. She didn't want that to be the last sight the old wolf demon woman had of her.

"I'm glad too."

Looking into Kagome's eyes, Miriko's seemed to turn ancient...

"Listen to me Kagome. You now have what it takes to avenge your family and kill that monster. Use this gift well, child. You have a bright future a head of you with the wolf demon tribe... Just promise me you'll take care of them, and that young pup over there in the corner as well..." Miriko glanced over at Kouga to make her point before turning her gaze back to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't contain the tears anymore. Miriko was leaving them now. This was it...

"I promise to take care of them. Even if it kills me..."

Miriko nodded.

"Thank you, Kagome. You have a kind and loving heart. Live well, Lady of the eastern wolf demon tribe..."

After those last words...

Miriko, healer of the eastern wolf demon tribe...

died of weariness old age...


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Back to the Hunt_

That night, the rain seemed endless...

No, it didn't rain.

It stormed...

Death could be felt throughout the den. Could be heard in the sad cries of the wolves as they sang to the waning moon of their lost comrade.

The grief was so thick in the air, it was as if it were the fuel of the thunder and lightening of the storm.

Kagome still sat by Miriko, who passed on only about half an hour ago. Kouga was holding her in his lap as she silently cried. He hated seeing Kagome like this.

After a few moments, Kagome willed her tears to dry. She had a promise to keep, which also meant that she had a threat to eliminate.

"I need your help with something." Kagome whispered. Kouga was the only one who could help her learn what she needed to know...

"What is it/"

Kagome stood up and took a few steps away from Miriko's body before looking back at him.

"I have to learn about this place and those who live here. Especially since I promised her..." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say Miriko's name. In a short time, the wolf demon healer had become a dear friend to Kagome, and losses such as this had always hit her hard.

Kouga nodded his agreement. He had heard Miriko ask Kagome to take care of the pack, and him...

After his mother's death, Miriko had been like a second mother to him. She understood his pain of loss. Miriko actually understood the concept better than most. Even Kagome understood it like Miriko, since her whole family had been lost...

"I heard you promise her. Besides, when Naraku catches wind that you're not dead, he'll come here eventually. Knowing the boarders and lands is also something that wouldn't hurt the mate of a leader to know."

Kouga stood up then, and walked over to Kagome to take her hand. Together, they left Miriko's cave room. Kagome let Kouga lead her to the main part of the cave where everyone, including Inuyasha, Kikiyo, Shippou in his true form, and surprisingly Ayame who was holding Shippou's hand, were there.

Apparently the smell of death was cave wide...

The first ones to reach them were Ginta and Hakkaku, who looked sad. Upon seeing Kagome, some relief flashed through their eyes before becoming completely sad again.

"Who passed Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"We feared for a moment that it was sister Kagome, but seeing her with you, we know that we were mistaken." Hakkaku included.

Kouga smiled sadly at them. Even before Kagome changed and still thought she was in love with Mutt-Face, they had already been ready to accept her.

"No, it wasn't Kagome." Kouga said, glancing back at her and then back to his two wing men. Then looking to the on lookers, Kouga raised his voice before addressing them...

"Miriko had passed."

When this had a moment to sink in, several more howls erupted from the wolves.

It was a sad night for all of them...

The next day, the rain had finally stopped. The wolf demon tribe of the east all stood around a raging fire as the body of their beloved healer was laid to rest.

It surprised Kouga when the wolf elders showed up that morning to over see Miriko's cremation. Even Kouga's father had shown up at the last minute to say his goodbyes before leaving without a word to his son.

This didn't bother Kouga any. His father had kicked him out of the Southern tribe because he embedded sacred jewel shards into his body. It was at this time, he knew that the eastern tribe's leader had become corrupted and abusive toward his people. Kouga ran here as fast as he could and challenged the greedy bastard and won his position and claimed his life for the murders he committed on his charges.

His father didn't care, so neither did he...

Sari stood with Kagome and Kouga through the whole process. Now that her mother was gone, she knew that one day she would also meet the same lonely fate.

"She had me promise to look after everyone. In her eyes, I could see that she meant you too, Sari."

Looking at Kagome, Sari could detect no lies from her. So her mother still loved her, even after discovering her horrible secret...

"Thank you, Kagome..." Sari placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder before removing it and leaving the circle of wolf demons.

In that small touch, Sari could see a portion of Kagome's future. What she saw made her smile...

She would have to see if Kouga would allow her to say and take her mother's place. Kagome had sworn to protect what was precious to her mother; so she she secretly vowed to protect what would become precious to Kagome in a matter of months...

Once the flames died, everyone went back to their daily lives. Kagome spent her day back in her and Kouga's cave getting ready to set out again on her hunt for Naraku.

She had her knives laid out in front of her as she counted her arrows when Kouga walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kouga didn't like the looks of what she was doing. Kagome looked like she was preparing to go to war.

"Getting ready to get back to hunting Naraku. He's the biggest threat to us, and I'm going to kill him. I have business with delivering his death anyway."

Kagome was determined to see Naraku killed. This morning, she realized that she should have started her period a few days ago when she was unconscious and still basically human.

She was pregnant, Kagome was sure of it!

If Kouga found out...

He'd never let her out of his site or out of the den. So she had to rid the earth of Naraku while she was still able.

"Don't tell me you were planning on leaving without saying anything."

Looking up into Kouga's eyes, Kagome could see that he was a bit angry with her.

"Calm down, Kouga! Sheesh, I'd kill you with worry if I did that. Besides, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come along. You still have comrades to avenge after all."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kouga forced himself to calm down. After her ordeal, he was having a hard time leaving her side. The very thought of her running off to hunt Naraku after what he did to her made him nervous.

"Alright, I'm sorry I was harsh. The poison's effects are probably still wearing off and I worry about you." Kouga went and sat down next to her to pull Kagome onto his lap and kissed her.

He couldn't help himself, he had to be close to her. It would have gone further if there hadn't been a knock outside. Growling low in frustration, Kouga looked up at the door way and smelled the air. Kagome did the same.

"Come in, Sari." Kagome called.

Stepping through the door mat, Sari entered the small cave. She was nervous about asking this, but she had to...

"I have to ask you something, Kouga. Concerning my mother..." Sari hung her head waiting to see if he would allow her to ask her question.

Kouga looked at her. In her scent, he could sense sadness, pain, uncertainty. She wouldn't be here if whatever she wanted wasn't important in some way. The question was: what did she want?

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Sari raised her head and looked Kouga dead in the eye, so there would be no mistaken words...

"I want to stay. To stay and take the place of my mother. I caused her pain, and now I must live with the pain of knowing I caused her that. If you'll allow me, I would also like to bring my daughter to stay as well." Sari hoped he wouldn't turn her away.

Kagome could heal, but Sari knew that when Kagome got further along in her secret pregnancy that she would need help.

Kouga looked at Kagome who shrugged her shoulders and crawled off his lap to finish with her weapons before turning back to Sari.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. You can go get your daughter once we've got a place for you and her. But the first wrong move you make, you won't be allowed to stay here."

"Thank you." Sari bowed before standing back up and turning to leave.

"One question before you leave?" Kouga had one question, and he didn't know if he was going to like the answer...

"Yes..." Turning back around, Sari looked at Kouga in confusion. He wasn't going to ask was he. She dearly hoped that he would not, but in her heart Sari knew that she must answer truthfully.

"Who are you mated to? The father of your daughter." Kouga wanted this question answered. If Sari answered this truthfully, he would allow her to stay...

Sari sat down on the floor.

"I am not mated to anyone. And though I know who her father is, he doesn't know that he has a daughter because I was pregnant when I left home." The shame was clear on Sari's face.

Kouga could tell she loved her daughter's father, and hated that she kept such a big secret from him. You couldn't blame her, their passed leader didn't allow such things without his permission and would have killed the poor guy and her and the child. It was another reason why he was happy he put the bastard out of the misery of everyone else.

"Well, who is he?"

"Hakkaku."

Kouga couldn't help but blink at her. One of his wing men was a father and the wolf demon didn't even know it...

"Hakkaku, really?" Kagome was also stunned. She was happy for Kouga's friend, but it was still shocking.

Sari nodded...

Kouga looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe this! He had known that Hakkaku was interested in some woman, but just never asked who or even seen him look or with anyone...

Then Kouga decided what to do...

"I'll still allow you to stay, but you must tell Hakkaku about _his_ child. He would be crushed if I turned away his daughter and her mother."

Sari bowed once again, and left the two alone.

"Wow. Who would have seen that one coming?"

Kouga looked at Kagome. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was up to something. All that talk of children and such must have put it there. Going up to Kagome, Kouga took a deep sniff of her scent. What he sensed there made his stomach contract painfully.

"What?" Why was Kouga sniffing her like that? He couldn't smell her condition could he? Kagome sure hoped not...

"Are you sure you want to get back to the hunt?" Kouga really wanted her to say that she'd wait for a while, but some inner part of him knew she wanted to kill Naraku quickly...

"I have to... He killed my family, and I must repay him with death for theirs." Kagome said as she packed everything back into travel bag.

It was now dark outside, her wolf demon senses told her so. Kagome loved her new senses. What they told her, what they felt...

For once, Kagome was truly happy.

Later on that night, Sango and Miroku appeared out of no where. They were startled to see Kagome's new form at first, but they quickly became accustomed to seeing her like that.

After dinner, Kagome and Sango walked out of the den to talk about girlish things.

"Why didn't you bring your kids with you?"

"We left them with Kaede because we felt that it was too dangerous for them to travel with us with Naraku still on the loose."

That made sense to Kagome. She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about the kids she would have in a few months.

"Sango, I have something to tell you." Kagome looked back at her best friend that had been there for her. Through everything, even when Inuyasha was being a big jerk.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant with Kouga's pups."

Sango gasped in excitement before pulling Kagome into a tight sisterly hug. She was happy for Kagome. Sango was sure that she would make a great mother and Kouga a great father...

"I'm so happy for you Kagome. Does Kouga know?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I haven't told him yet. I wasn't going to until Naraku was dead. I have to go after him and kill him while I'm still able. For my unborn child's sake..."

They grew quite for many moments. Before Sango felt she had to break the silence.

"Kagome, you should probably still tell him. He probably already knows, canines especially demons can smell if a woman is with child. Kouga's just waiting on you to go to him." Sango saw Kagome as a sister, and didn't want anything bad to happen to her...

_He did sniff me earlier, so maybe he does know. And he did ask me if I was sure about going after Naraku. So maybe, just maybe he won't stop me.._ Kagome thought as she looked over the land scape.

If Kagome was going to tell Kouga about her pregnancy, she might as well tell him tonight before they set out the next day.

"Alright. I'll tell him tonight..."

Kouga lay on his bed of furs as he waited on Kagome to return with Sango. It had been a long day, and he was beat. He had already made up his mind that he would tell Kagome what he had smelled in her scent. Why she kept it secret was beyond him.

Kagome walked in to find Kouga on his back staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. He hadn't even noticed her come in. Well, she might as well spill it while she still felt the confidence to do so...

"Kouga, I'm pregnant."

She watched for any change in his mood, his expression. He was calm. Perfectly calm...

"I know. I could smell it on you earlier, and I was left wondering when you were going to say something." Kouga looked at Kagome then. She was a bit nervous as to how he was going to react. He should be angry with her for wanting to keep it secret, but oddly he wasn't. It was as if he knew at some point, she would tell him when she was ready.

"You're not angry with me?"

Kouga shook his head. He patted Kagome's spot next to him and waited for her to join him. Kagome undressed and slipped in next to him. In that moment, she felt how tired she was and the bed was soft and comfortable and Kouga was nice and warm.

"Get some sleep, love. You'll need it tomorrow."

Kagome nodded once and snuggled into Kouga's chest.

"Goodnight, Kouga."

"Night."

Kagome was the first one to fall asleep. Kouga lay there, watching her. Placing a hand over her small stomach, he imagined what their pup would look like, if it were a boy or a girl. Then he started thinking up names...

That's how Kouga fell asleep that night. Thinking of baby names with a big grin plastered on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Well they are off again, and Kagome's having kids. I'm sorry if this fan-fic is getting boring, but I'm trying to step it up... Hopefully I'll come up with another little bit of action to add in here somewhere. I hope you all enjoy.

Thanks for all of the reviews. They are very helpful and are what keeps me writing this story...

Thanks again,

Bugg18


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Kagome's Secret, Naraku's Discovery_

The next day, they set off. Kouga kept a close eye on Kagome, as did her friends. They were ready to stop if Kagome so much as said the word. All of them were worse than mother hens...

"Would you all calm down, I haven't been pregnant _that_ long." Kouga and Inuyasha were going on and on about how she should rest more, eat more, if she felt sick or not.

"You haven't, but demon pregnancies don't last as long as a humans." Kouga explained.

Kagome looked at Kouga for a long time. She thought it would be the same as a regular human, not sooner. Already she was feeling a bit queasy in the morning...

"You're right, but it also depends on what type of demon it is. I don't know how long wolf demons carry their babies before giving birth, though?" Sango interjected.

Sango would know these things, she was a demon slayer once and she knew the hardships of pregnancy...

The group then looked at Kouga who looked back at them. They way they looked at him was creeping him out. Slightly hiding behind Kagome he felt nervous for the first time since becoming the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe...

"It's about four and a half months ain't it?" Inuyasha said walking on a head.

Kouga looked at Mutt-Face in shock. How the hell he knew that was beyond Kouga... Not many knew that much about wolf demons because of how ruthless their lands were guarded. Looking back at Kagome, he could see the shock all over her face.

Four and a half months. Kagome would only be pregnant for four and a half months. It was shocking to hear this.

Kagome was so lost in shock, she didn't see the object in her path until she stepped on it. Looking up under her foot, she froze to the spot...

Noticing this, Kouga stopped as well and went to her side.

"Kagome?" Kouga watched as Kagome reached down and picked up some sort of necklace. He didn't know exactly what it's charm was, but Kagome must have...

Tears of rage gathered in Kagome's eyes. It was the necklace she'd gotten Souta for his last birthday before he died. It was engraving of their family seal on a blank tag she'd paid for after seeing him admire the design at the shrine.

"It belonged to my little brother, Souta." Kagome's voice was a dead whisper. It was lifeless...

Closing her palm around the charm, she discovered that it was still warm. How could that be? Souta had died three years ago with this around his neck, so how could it be warm? More importantly...

How did it get here in the feudal era?

Naraku sat in the tree, staring down in anger at the newly made wolf demon. He had been tricked by that physic witch. The deadly poison hadn't been poison, but the changing demon venom of a Snake Demon. But that was alright.

The necromancer famous for bringing dead people back to life complete with their souls may be dead, but Naraku had borrowed her methods. Looking to his side, he felt that he had done quite nicely in his work. The boy at his side stood tall and emotionless.

Unlike Kikiyo, who was one of the living dead, this boy had been fully revived. His soul was his own, and no others. Besides his of course.

The boy also remembered everything, even how he died and who his only relative was. Naraku wanted to allow him to keep these memories only so that the boy could watch and suffer once _he _had killed his sister...

Looking back at the group of pests, Naraku listened closely and what he heard stunned him...

_"Would you all calm down, I haven't been pregnant _that_ long."_

Naraku couldn't help but blink at this.

"So Kagome is pregnant." Naraku said looking at the boy's blank face. The eyes of the boy were the only thing that showed emotion. In them, Naraku could see shock and fear.

Yes, he was going to kill Kagome but not right now. He would enjoy tearing her family apart in front of her eyes again and then killing her slowly to let the pain and hate simmer.

The wolf demon Kouga especially would be fun to kill slowly. He would die next to last so that Naraku could torture him and then kill him before cutting the jewel shards from his legs before Kagome's very eyes.

Chuckling darkly, Naraku decided to have a bit of fun while he could.

"Attack them. Kill whomever, but leave Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga to me."

The poor boy made a zombie like nod to his master before obeying...

Kagome was prepared to face Naraku, but never what happened next.

Right before they settled down for the night, Kagome found her instincts making her step to the right and drag Kouga with her. They landed on the ground on their backs when a cloaked and hooded figure let loose a huge burst of deadly energy where they had been standing.

It took Kagome only a moment to re-gain her footing and snatch her knives before the figure launched an attack with a long sword in his hand. Every attack dished out and received were matched blow for blow. The group stood in shock as this took place in a matter of seconds. All except for Kouga.

After a few minutes, Kouga had had enough. Who was this kid and what did he want with his mate? Jumping at the boy out of the blue, Kouga was able to land a powerful kick on him before he was sent flying with the cloak's hood falling from his face.

Standing back up, they were finally able to see the boy's face.

"S... Souta?"

Kagome could barely speak due to the shock still logged in her throat. Souta was alive! How could that be? She personally had seen his remains, his blood coating everything...

Urusue was dead, so was her son. So who had brought back her brother? Taking a deep breath of air, Kagome was further surprised. Souta wasn't dead or undead.

He was alive...

Kaede shot an arrow at the boy. It didn't kill him, but it did make him turn and leave once it had been embedded into his shoulder.

Upon sensing something else at play, Kouga pull his next attack up short. Just as he did, an arrow whizzed passed his ear from the woods and hit the kid in front of him. Falling back, he went to Kagome's side. She was on the ground, holding herself to help stave off the pain.

Kagome had called that kid 'Souta'. Which could mean only one thing. That boy was her long dead brother. Smelling Kagome's tears he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms to hold her through every tear shed.

"Sh. Easy, Kagome. It's okay." Kouga soothed her...

Pain racked Kagome upon seeing her brother. She still had family left and it shocked her. Worst of all, Kagome could smell another scent laced with Souta's.

The smell was pure evil.

The smell...

… Of Naraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, it's not as long as the others is, but hey as long as the story is moving. I'm thinking about writing another fan fic where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga are trapped on a diserted island. I don't know yet, I've been play sim 2 castaways a lot lately anyway.

Thanks for any reviews...

Bugg 18


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Era of Sadness**_

** That night, Kagome was still silent. She hadn't really looked or said anything to anybody since that encounter with her brother. She hadn't even said anything to Kouga. He wasn't happy with what had happened, simply because it upset his mate...**

** Looking to her friends for help, even Inuyasha, he still couldn't find any answers. Each and every one of them shrugged their shoulders and bedded down for the night. Kouga was about to do the same once they fell asleep, but Kagome stopped him.**

** "Kouga, can we go back to Kaede's village for a while?" **

** "Anything for you, Kagome. Why do you want to go back there for?" Kouga was confused at her request. She didn't want to go back to the well did she? **

** "I'll tell you when we get there..." **

** Nodding his head, he scooped Kagome up and sped off. It took them about an hour before they got to Kaede's village. Placing Kagome on her feet, he watched as she turned and headed in the direction of the well. Kouga remained silent all the way to the well. **

** Kagome didn't stop until she got to the well and sat down before it. She then patted the ground beside her to indicate Kouga to sit next to her. Sitting down, Kouga pulled Kagome onto his lap.**

** "Now what is this about?" Kouga could tell that something was wrong with her, and he wanted to know what so he could make it better...**

** Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked up into his clear icy blue eyes.**

** "That boy was my dead brother, Souta. I wanted you to bring me here so I could go back to my era to make sure the remains of the rest of my deceased family are safe. I'm not sure if this will work, but I wanted to see if the well would allow you to pass through. I don't want to do this alone, Kouga." Kagome's tears blinded her then. It hurt so much every single time Kagome was forced to pursue Naraku back to the demolished shrine she had called home for so long.**

** "I will go with you, love. If that's what you want." **

** Nodding her head once, Kagome got off Kouga and sat on the well and put her legs over the edge of it. Uncertain, Kouga did the same sitting next to Kagome. Placing his hand over Kagome's he gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.**

** "A bright light will come up and engulf us when we near the bottom of the well. We'll land on our feet on the other side." Kagome explained so Kouga wouldn't be too startled. Kagome knew that when that centipede demon snatched her from the well house that first time, she had been scared out of her mind.**

** "Ready?" Kagome asked.**

** Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly, Kouga nodded. Then at the same time, they jumped. Kouga was prepared for them to land on the bottom and nothing happen, but was surprised when the said light reached up and surrounded them. It felt as though they were flying, and in a sense they were. **

** Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Kouga's facial expression. He was surprised and shocked. Then all too soon, it was over and they were on the other side of the well. **

** Once the light faded, Kouga's senses screamed out at all the new things they could sense. The air didn't seem as clear as he was use to. He could hear sounds that he didn't recognize. His senses were screaming at him to be alert. Looking to Kagome, he took in how relaxed she was, and how sad she appeared. **

** "Don't jump too high, or you'll hit your head." was all she said before she jumped out of the well. Looking up, Kouga could see why. When they jumped in the well, a hut wasn't even present. Yet here they stood in one...**

** Shaking his head at all the things he had yet to understand, Kouga followed Kagome's lead and watched his head as he jumped out. Kagome now stood outside, and the sight beyond her had Kouga's eyes going wide. Every single building had been torn to shreds, dried up blood could still be smelled in the air along with the thick scent of evil. **

** Kagome's world had been torn beyond shreds while she was fighting so hard to preserve it. Now Kouga knew full well why Kagome's emotions fled her and made her partially insane. He understood that. All too well he could remember how easily his demon side took over and demanded the blood of the one responsible. At first he had thought it was Inuyasha simply because he had fresh wolf demon blood on his hands. **

** Little did he know that it was only self defense against the puppetry of the true one responsible, Kagura. Kouga's hands could still feel the blood of that dead bitch on the day he was finally able to repay blood for blood...**

** Looking at Kagome, he could only detect her sorrow from her scent. Her face showed nothing...**

** She had grown stronger...**

** Kagome stood strong in the aftermath of her old life where many would break the moment they stood foot on that ground again. This kind of heart break could even tear a wolf demon to bits... Yet few remained strong.**

** The day the pack was almost completely killed, it was hard for Kouga to stand strong. He too had to live as what was left of the pack did. It was up to them to bring their numbers back up. He understood Kagome's pain...**

** Walking over to Kagome, he pulled her back in his arms. He had to hold her at that moment. At that moment, Kagome was the only thing he could remember. Kouga forgot who he was, what he was in that moment. All too soon though, Kouga had to remember...**

** "Where are they buried?" He asked her.**

** "Under the destroyed main part of the shrine before us." Kagome said as she moved to start uncovering what looked like a trap door under rotting debris.**

** Opening the trap door, Kagome jumped down in to darkness. Following her, Kouga kept his senses on high alert. At the bottom, he found Kagome with a strange light in her hand.**

** "What is that?" **

** "It's called a flash-light. It's meant to light up dim places so you can see better. Come on, their graves are this way." **

** Kagome walked down a long dark tunnel holding Kouga's hand. Wolves could see at night with very little light, but down there no light shined. It was meant to keep something in the dark and unknown.**

** After a while, the tunnel broke off into a wide area. Kagome put her light thing up over what looked like a bowl full of oil. Kouga watched as Kagome struck something that created a small flam and throw it in the oil. The oil lit quickly and it's flame quickly spread through what looked like a trough that went all the way around the room. **

** When the room came into focus, Kouga was able to see what looked like three small crypts. All three were made of stone with markings that told the person's names, what Kouga guessed were there birth and death dates. That's when they noticed the middle one standing wide open.**

** "Dang. He did grab Souta's remains." Kagome cursed when she too noticed that the tiny crypt was empty. Looking in the other crypts, Kagome stepped back and shook her head before closing them too, "Yet he left those of my mother and grandpa." **

** Kouga walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She had been forced through a lot like the rest of them by Naraku. Kagome was there for them when they were in her position, now it was their turn to be there for her...**

** Looking up in to Kouga's blue eyes, Kagome felt that she was not alone. Placing her own hand over his, she felt smiled up at him in hope. Her family may have been killed and meddled with by Naraku, but with Kouga and the child or children in her womb she could have a new one... **

** She could...**

… **Start over.**

** Kagome and Kouga took the two remaining urns and brought them to the surface to be re-buried underneath the Sacred Tree as the dawn lit the sky a blaze. The tree in which Kouga managed to recognize.**

** "Wait a minute! Aren't we in the Mutt's forest?" **

** "Yes, but it's no longer called that. Demons and the jewel have all faded into legend here in this time. If they are still around or not, I don't know. Ever since going through the well that first time I think I can sense them, but I just can't tell them apart from humans. They probably all blended in when humans became afraid of what wasn't human and tried to rid the earth of what wasn't. Many humans were murdered during that time as well."**

** Kouga couldn't help but whistle. Things sure change as time flies, he could see that, but to this degree was way beyond him. He actually felt honored that Kagome even mated him and chose his home for her own...**

** Speaking of home, Kouga was ready to go back.**

** Just as he was about to say something to Kagome, Inuyasha appeared out of no where beside them.**

** "There you two are! I woke up to find you two missing, now lets go before anymore time is wasted." Inuyasha's ear twitched the whole time he spoke. Kouga stood there with his fist clenched, ready to strike the half-demon for ordering him and Kagome around...**

** They were about to start fighting when Kagome walked between them and towards the well. Both looked at her and back at each other.**

** "You're not going to stop us?" They asked in unison. The went back to glaring at one another.**

** "No, but you two had better not kill each other." Kagome said without turning around or breaking stride.**

** Kagome walked on to the well house and they watched as she jumped back through the well. Turning back to Inuyasha, Kouga gave one of his arrogant grins.**

** "We'll continue this later Mutt-Face, right now I've got to catch up to my mate." Without another word, he sped off after Kagome with a Inuyasha trying to catch up as well.**

** From that day forward, Kagome seemed more free. The only time she reverted back to her lifeless self was when her brother or her old home was brought up. Three months had passed, and Kagome was showing really well.**

** Kouga refused to leave her side, even for a moment. During any fights with demons, he remained by her side to ensure she didn't get hurt or kicked in the stomach. Every time he thought about Kagome's condition, he couldn't help but smile. His pups were growing inside of her. It wouldn't be too much longer before they would be arriving.**

** On this particular day, they had managed to end up with all but three pieces of the jewel. Naraku still had one very large piece, and the ones Kouga had in his legs. Ones that Kagome had forgotten up until now. He had agreed to hand them over to Kagome once Naraku had been defeated. Nonetheless, that wasn't really what was on Kagome's mind at the moment.**

** They had just stopped for lunch when Kagome looked up at Kouga who looked back with a smile...**

** "Kouga, can we take a walk for a while?" **

** Kouga nodded his head. **

** After telling the group where they were going, the headed off. Kouga scooped Kagome off her feet and sped off. He knew he had to get far enough away so Inuyasha couldn't hear them. Kagome wanted to talk to him alone, and talking to him alone was what she would get...**

** They were about a mile or two out before Kouga found a fallen tree to set his pregnant mate on before sitting down next to her.**

** Taking a deep breath, Kagome leaned over and placed her head on Kouga's shoulder. He lent his head down to rest on top of hers...**

** "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.**

** "You do realize that our kid or kids could be human, demon, or half and half right? I mean, I started carrying while I was still human." **

** Kouga went into deep thought. Kagome had a point, and with that bit of information he knew that they would never know until they were born.**

** "I don't know. They could end up either way. We'll just have to wait until they are born. Besides, you could ask the Mutt about the possibility since he himself is a half-demon." Kouga suggested.**

** "I guess it will have to be a surprise." Kagome said with a smile.**

** Off in the distance, Kagome could hear Kikiyo's soul collectors. A few minutes later, Inuyasha showed up heading in that direction. Upon seeing Kagome and Kouga he stopped dead in his tracks. **

** "Kagome... I... Um..." Inuyasha was nervous. He still had the necklace around his neck and she could easily sit him. He knew that she let him go and was now with Kouga, but she was still his friend and may not like him sneaking off to Kikiyo.**

** Kagome held up a hand to stop him mid sentence. Instead of being angry, Kagome got up off the ground and went up to Inuyasha. What she did next surprised both Inuyasha and Kouga...**

** She reached up and took the beaded necklace of subjugation, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and placed them in it before letting go and taking a step back.**

** Inuyasha looked at her, the beads, and back at her again with a questioning look on his face. **

** "Kagome, why did you take these off?" He asked. He had to know...**

** "I did so because you're my friend. Besides, they were placed around your neck to keep you from stealing the jewel. You don't want it now, so..." Kagome gave one last smile to Inuyasha before walking back over to Kouga who pulled her into his lap.**

** He didn't like the idea that she couldn't make the Mutt sit anymore. It was so funny to see him do that every time. Even though he counting his blessings that he wasn't Inuyasha.**

** "Go on, Inuyasha. Kikiyo's waiting for you." Kagome said when he still stood there looking at the beads in his hand.**

** Looking back up to Kagome, he smiled.**

** "Thanks, Kagome." He said before darting off.**

** Standing up with Kagome in his arms, Kouga turned back towards camp. Kagome was getting sleepy, he could sense it. **

** "I can walk, Kouga." She said with a yawn.**

** "I know you can, but you're tired. Sleep. I'll carry you back." **

** Kagome nodded her head and put her head down. After a few seconds, Kagome was fast asleep. Looking at her face, Kouga could see that around her eyes were no longer so dark, and her face was at peace. Lately, her dreams have been absent of nightmares. **

** Walking back into camp, Kouga gently laid Kagome down on her sleeping thing. Grabbing a blanket, he laid down and covered the both of them up. Sleep didn't take long to take a hold of him. He was tired too...**

** Souta stood over the campsite. Making sure to stand up wind, he watched them all from a far. It had taken a while, but he was finally able to break Naraku's hold over him for a day or two before being reclaimed again.**

** He watched Kagome the most of all. She was so different now that she had become a wolf demon. A wolf demon mother to be at that. Tears began to fall down his face. He was happy for his sister, but he was sad and horrified that Naraku knew about all of it. Kagome was in danger, just as her unborn child... **

** Souta only prayed that the wolf demon she was mated to would be able to protect his older sister. Even he had become a danger to her.**

** Then he felt it come over him. His master Naraku called Souta to him. Fighting the connection the best he could, he felt like his life was being ripped from his body all over again. It was a loosing battle. **

** Secretly vowing to himself that he would break that cursed connection, no matter what it took...**

** _Be careful Big Sis. Especially since your family will soon be here and will need you to protect them..._**

** Turning, the zombie like Souta walked into the darkness to do the bidding of his tormenter...**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Healing Changes_

Kouga paced outside his and Kagome's private cave anxious and nervous as all get out. They had stopped back by so Kouga could check on things before they set off again the next day. Over night, however, Kagome's four and a half months of pregnancy was coming to an end.

With him, sitting beside the entrance was Shippou, Miroku, and ironically Inuyasha. Sango was in there with Sari to help Kagome to deliver his pup or pups. The group of guys watched every single step Kouga took as he fought not going in there every time his mate whimpered from the pain.

"Calm yourself Kouga. I'm sure Kagome and the baby will be fine." Miroku said. He knew how the wolf demon before him felt. Miroku had been in his place when Sango had his twin daughters and then later on when she had his son.

"I know that. It's just I know she's in pain and it's driving me crazy..." Kouga stopped long enough to glare at the monk for interrupting his pacing. Just as he was about to go back to pacing, Sango stepped out of his cave.

"Kagome had twins." She said walking up to Kouga.

The relief was evident on Kouga's face. Seeing this, Inuyasha found himself laughing. He couldn't help but smirk at the flea bag. Never before had he seen him this close to snapping and Inuyasha found it funny.

Hearing Inuyasha's laughter, Kouga growled at him. He couldn't help it. He had been worried about his mate and once he looked relieved the Mutt would dare laugh at him...

Ignoring him, Kouga turned back to Sango.

"Can I go in now?"

Sango nodded and Kouga went in.

Sitting on their fur bed was Kagome who had the two pups laying down before her. From his sense of smell alone, he could tell that the male was a full blooded wolf demon, while the female was half wolf demon and half human. Kouga couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Pride swelled up in his chest as he joined his woman and pups on the furs. They were simply beautiful sitting there together.

"Have you decided their names?" Kouga asked.

Kagome smiled as she picked up the boy and passed him on to Kouga. She showed him how to cradle their son in his arms before answering him.

"This is your oldest twin son I've decided to name Storm." She said looking down at their son's cute little face that looked like Kagome's but had Kouga's icy blue eyes.

Kouga looked down at his son. He liked the name Kagome gave him...

"I have a lot to teach you, Storm. I'm going to tell you now that this alpha stuff is a pain in the neck." He cooed at him. Kouga was rewarded with a small smile out of Storm.

Kagome then picked up their daughter. She had his face, but Kagome's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Angling her so she would be facing Kouga, Kagome scooted a little closer with her daughter.

"This is our twin daughter. I've decided to name her after Miriko." Kagome's eyes took on a warm shadow that was sad as she said this.

A small gasp of shock was heard from Sari in the corner of the room where she was cleaning up all of her supplies after the birth of the twins. She then walked over to Kagome and bowed in thanks and honor.

"I am sure my mother would feel honored that you would name your daughter after her." She said before standing back up.

"I'm sure she would be." Kagome said, smiling down at her pups.

Kouga hugged them all close. He would have to guard them with his life. If Naraku were to find out, all hell would surely break loose. Pushing that thought aside, he refused to ruin his new family's first few moments. Then an idea came to him.

"Kagome, are you able to hold Storm and Miriko at the same time?"

Kagome nodded, before putting Miriko on one arm and Kouga put Storm in the other. Gently, Kouga scooped them all up. Kagome adjusted her pups so that they would be more comfortable.

"Are you sure you can carry all three of us?" Kagome asked as she looked him over for any signs of straining. There wasn't any sign if he was.

"Now what kind of mate and father would I be if I couldn't." He replied as he walked out of the cave.

All of Kagome's friends looked at them before looking at the twins in Kagome's arms. No one said a word because Kouga had not stopped walking. Instead he carried them into the main cave of the den and called all the wolves to attention.

Upon seeing their leader and his mate and pups, they all howled in joy. Ginta and Hakkaku came running up from the crowd to stand before their leader to congratulate him and Kagome.

"What are their names?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked in unison. A few people from the crowd also repeated the question.

"The male is Storm, the female was named after Miriko." Kagome said from Kouga's arms. Many of the wolves actually liked their names and began celebrating the arrival of their next leader and his sister once Kouga either passed or handed it over.

Seeing that Kagome was tired, he took her back to their cave so that she and the pups could rest.

The next day, Kagome was healed enough to finally get up and move around. Kouga had insisted that if the twins awoke in the middle of the night hungry to tell him and he would bring them to her to feed them. Around three in the morning, Storm and Miriko started crying.

Kagome had _almost _woke Kouga up, but he looked so peaceful asleep that she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Getting off the furs was easier than what she had thought. As the twins ate, Kagome smiled down at her newborn pups. She burped them when they were done and let them lay staring up at her in her lap. Watching them, she soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kouga woke to find his mate missing from their bed of furs. Sitting up in panic, he scented the area only to find her on the other side of the room with their pups in her lap sleeping along with her.

Or at least one of them anyway...

Kouga could see Storms blue eyes on him. Watching him as he got up and crossed the room to them. His son smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back at the boy. Pride swelled in his chest once again at the sight of them...

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me? I would have gotten the pups for you." Kouga whispered so not to wake Miriko. However, a small sneeze erupted and Miriko was woke up anyway.

Kouga couldn't help but chuckle. She was looking around as if to ask 'what just happened?' Kagome shook her head and lightly laughed too. She was happy, for Kagome finally had a family of her own again...

Then she sensed it...

Kouga noticed Kagome going stiff. Scenting the air, he felt goosebumps rise over his skin before a low menacing growl escaped from his chest. Storm and Miriko became restless after sensing that someone or something had upset their parents. Kagome put her pups back in their fur cribs and went up to Kouga's side.

"Can you sense that? It's not him is it?" Kagome asked frantically. She hoped that it wasn't Souta, but by the look Kouga had on his face, Kagome knew that it was her brother.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it is Souta. And this time, I just might have to kill him." Kouga said with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm asking you to try and not kill him. Please, Kouga. I don't want to loose anymore of my family, even if he was brought back." Kagome asked frantically with her hands up on his chest. Tears could be clearly seen in her chocolate brown eyes. Kouga hated to see tears in her eyes. It nearly broke him every single time.

"I wish I could do that for you Kagome, but I have you and our pups to consider. If Souta is a threat to you or them, then as your mate, their father, and alpha of this pack I will have no choice but to end him. I'm sorry, Kagome. It stings that I can't do as you ask..." Kouga said, looking deep in to her eyes.

The tears began to spill then as he watched her eyes when she accepted what he was saying. Kagome nodded her head and stood up on her toes to give him a passionate kiss. A howl came from outside and Kouga had to go.

"Say with the pups. Your weapons are by the bed. If anything your senses say is bad and it comes through that door, shoot it and ask later." Kouga said before he kissed her one last time and ran out of the door.

_Stop this! No! Let me go!_

Souta could hear, see, and smell everything his zombie like state was going through. Naraku had a relentless hold on him. Right now, he was about to be forced to kill his nephew and niece by the hands of that evil incarnate.

_ Now why would I let you go, Souta? The fun is just beginning_ Naraku whispered into his mind.

He then started to mentally struggle with the hold Naraku had over him. Souta had to make him stop, he had to. It was either free himself or some how talk Kagome into killing him. It was better he should go than them.

One minute he was hiding in the shadows and the next he was outside the small cave he knew Kagome and her pups were hiding in on her mate's orders. Souta had prayed that Kouga would stay with his sister and protect them from him. Sadly, he had no way to tell him...

Walking through the door way, he then found an arrow embedded deep into his shoulder. Looking down at the arrow, he then looked up at the shooter.

Kagome had tears running down her face as twins cried behind her. Her breaths were quick, as if she were going through some sort of pain. Pain Souta knew he caused her by being there after being dead for three long years.

Souta began fighting the hold again, and finally found the ability to speak.

"Kagome... You must... Kill... Me..."

"I can't, Souta! You have to fight it!" Kagome cried. In his eyes she could see his fear, his pain.

"I... Can't fight him... He has... Too much... Control... Over me..." He rasped out.

Kagome knew she either had to break the hold or kill him. Glancing over his body she found what she was looking for. There was a heavily tainted jewel shard in his stomach. If she could just shoot that, she might be able to save him.

She strung an arrow and aimed it at her brother.

_Stop her, Souta... _Naraku whispered into his mind again, trying to increase his efforts at controlling him.

_No! I will not hurt her or her pups!_ Souta mentally screamed.

Just when Naraku would have had him charge at Kagome, he felt the pain of an arrow embedding itself in the stomach of his victim. Instantly killing his connection. Souta then fell to the floor unconscious...

Kouga knew that the Naraku he was fighting was a puppet. Puppet or not, he also knew that it was a strong one and a trap at that. Just as he was about to kill it, it fell apart before his very eyes. Which could mean one of two things...

One.

Kagome had killed whatever was after her

Two.

It had kill her and their pups.

"Get the others in order and back to the den!" He ordered before speeding off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Arriving back at his cave, he was surprised at what he saw. On the floor right before the door way lay Souta with two arrows protruding from his left shoulder and stomach with Kagome sitting near the pups with tears running down her face.

Keeping his eyes on Souta, he went over to Kagome.

"What happened?" He asked astonished.

"He was here to do something to us, but he started fighting Naraku's hold over him. He asked me to kill him, but I couldn't. Then I spotted what was making him act strange and shot it. Now he's unconscious." Kagome said trying to calm herself down.

She jumped up when the pups started whimpering again. She whispered comforting words to them and they soon settled down. Kouga turned and flung Souta over his shoulder once he removed the arrows and moved to carry him out.

"What are you going to do with him, Kouga?" Kagome's voice was full of worry.

Kouga turned back to face her.

"I'm going to take him to the main hall and tie him up to make sure that his mind is his own. Just in case it's not. If it is his again, then he will be let go."

Kagome nodded her head.

Things had changed for all of them. Kagome just hopped that in time these changes would help all of them heal...


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Souta's Return_

Souta lay unconscious for three weeks. His mind was once again his, yet he needed time to heal and finally face his sister after all that had happened.

He fully expected Kagome to hate him and for her mate to toss him out or kill him. Souta couldn't blame him for that. He had threatened the lives of his pups and female. For being so weak, he felt as if he deserved death at Koga's hands.

Waking in degrees, Souta discovered that he was tied with his hands behind his back, around a stalagmite. Opening his eyes, he looked around. There were many demons living in this mountain. An entire tribe of wolf demons.

And the very type of demon his sister had become...

Kagome watched as her pups slept the hours of noon away. At three weeks old, they had already started crawling. It was easy to see that Storm had inherited Koga's speed. The little loveable monster was hard to catch when he was on the move, and he was only _crawling!_

Standing up and stretching her arms, Kagome turned to walk out of her living space only to narrowly avoid bumping right into Koga.

Looking up into his face, Kagome could see irritation in his eyes. Something was up with Souta.

"Koga? What is it?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Souta has regained consciousness, but doesn't seem to remember anything. Not being under Naraku's control, attacking you and our pups. Meaning that his actions were not his own but that bastards..." Koga said, trailing off as his irritation grew.

Koga couldn't help but beat himself up about that incident. Wolf demon males took pride in providing and protecting his female and young. One slip up literally messed with his head and made him paranoid to the extreme. Something he'd been trying to keep down, but still it got on Kagome's nerves.

"What's to be done with him?" Kagome asked worried.

After the incident, she had been sure that Koga would kill him. Something she didn't want to happen. To have her brother back eased her jaded soul. Kagome felt a lot brighter, yet she knew that she would forever be jaded in a sense. She couldn't bare to loose another family member...

"He'll be given a space to stay. But he won't be allowed to go anywhere unless he has me, Ginta, or Hakkaku with him. Just a precaution in case Naraku gets his claws on him again. I wish there was some way to make sure of it Kagome, but this is the best I can do until Naraku is dead." Koga said, scratching the back of his head. He knew that Kagome wouldn't like any of it, but he had not only her and his pup's safety to think about, but the entire packs. He wasn't the only male in the pack who had fathered pups this year.

Kagome stayed silent as she listened to him. A part of her hated that he would do this, but she did understand. Souta would be a danger to not only himself and his sister, but to others as well. She couldn't bring herself to put those close to her in that kind of danger. Naraku had to be killed before things could get better. Kagome didn't realize she had growled lowly in frustration until she sensed Storm and Miriko's uneasiness. Not wanting them to fuss, she tried to calm down.

Seeing her discomfort, Koga walked over to her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's really the best I can think to do..." He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"I know..."

Inuyasha quietly watched Souta as he stared at the floor. The poor kid looked lost, confused.

Alone...

Hakkaku sat with Inuyasha as he watched Souta, as instructed by Koga.

"How long are you going to keep him tied up?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his eyes on Souta.

"I don't know. Until Koga decides what to do with him, I guess..." Hakkaku sighed.

Inuyasha stood up then, and went towards Souta who looked up at him.

"Inuyasha?" He hadn't seen Inuyasha come in the cave or heard him speaking with the wolf demon he didn't know was sitting in the corner of where he was being kept.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" He asked, sitting back down next to him.

"Do you know why I'm tied up? Why I'm here?" Souta asked, fear creeping into his voice. The same kid he used to see whenever he went to Kagome's time to get her.

"You don't remember being under Naraku's spell?"

Souta shook his head. He didn't even know who Naraku was, much less being under one of his spells.

"Naraku was using your body to do some nasty things. You're tied up only because we didn't know if you would wake back up under his control or not." Inuyasha explained, wanting to make it a bit easier or Souta. As a small child, he had been in a similar situation. One day as he was playing, he wondered too far into the woods and some hunters found him, tied him up.

They thought he was a demon, but when he insisted that he was not, they took him to some sort of priest who declared him to be a half demon.

An abomination...

The hunters didn't know what to do with him besides leaving him tied up. Then one night in a drunken fit they tied him to a tree and left him. This was the first night he met Sesshomaru.

Even to this day, he still didn't know why his older half brother had cut him free and just _left_.

"How much longer will I be tied up like this?" Souta asked, sadness thick in his voice.

Inuyasha was about to tell him that he didn't know when Koga walked up.

"Not much longer." Koga said, glaring down at the _scared_ little kid. The last time he had laid eyes on Kagome's little brother, he had been ready to kill, but now he looked scared to death...

"I've decided to let you have your own space you can stay in. However, if you go anywhere, you will have someone with you. If you try to harm anyone or wonder around on your own, you'll end up tied back up again... Understand?" Koga said sternly. No chances was he willing to take.

"Is this because of the bad stuff I did?" Souta asked, a small bit of fury in his voice. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for what this demon was doing, it was just that he didn't like the idea of his free will taken away from him.

"Afraid so kid. I don't like how it makes Kagome feel, but I don't want any form of threat around my newborn pups. Or the rest of my pack. Until we know for sure if Naraku can't regain control over you, this is how things are going to be... Hakkaku, untie him and take him to the cave Ginta is standing outside of." Koga said, walking over to look down at a grim faced mutt...

When Hakkaku and Souta left, he glared down at the half demon...

"Why were you down here?"

"Like it's any of your business, wolf! I was just checking up on Souta to see if he remembered anything at all. Thankfully his memory isn't like Sango's brother. Poor kid's memories were wiped clean of everything..." Inuyasha huffed as he stood up and left Koga to stand in the small space alone.

_I don't believe that Souta's memories were wiped out completely. Before he passed out he was fighting Naraku's hold over him. He even told me to run away from him. Souta's not completely lost yet, Koga..._ Kagome had said before he had come down here...

He really hoped that Kagome was right.

If Naraku got his hands back on Souta, Koga had a feeling that Souta would not be able to return like he did this time.

Next time, Naraku would kill him before he lost him again...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hello again those of you who like this fanfiction. I'm really sorry that this thing has slowed down a lot. I'm not done with it yet, I'm just waiting on a new idea to pop up for this one.

Lately, I've been having ideas of giving Kagome a twin sister and started another fanfiction to get these ideas out of my head to hopefully get some new ones to finish this one off.

I hope you all enjoy these ideas, and thanks for all the reviews... And I promise, I will try not to make too many spelling errors in the other one.

My other fanfic is called 'Twins of Day and Night'. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Thanks again,

Bugg18.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Pain Filled Goodbyes

Three months had passed since Kagome had gotten Sota back. Physically he appeared fine, but mentally he was messed up like she had been the day he had died along side their mother and grandfather.

Koga still didn't trust him. You could see it in the fact that he didn't allow Kagome to go near her brother unless he was there and that he wouldn't let their pups anywhere near him. Kagome wished that Storm and Miriko could meet their uncle, but she understood what had her mate so uneasy about it. Naraku could be doing like he did when he faked his death and make it appear that Sota was freed from his grasp. If that were so, and she had her pups with her she would be forced to kill him or risk dying and her pups following her.

A risk she wouldn't take…

Looking at her pup's sleeping forms, Kagome knew that if Naraku did regain his control over Sota not only would her pups be in danger, but everyone's pups would be in danger too. According to Koga, many of the wolf demons male and female had been killed by the birds of paradise before she and her friends had helped them destroy the birds. Over the years since then, several pups had been born helping to replenish wolf demon numbers. If they were all lost, it would kill Koga.

Kagome was so lost in thought that when the door matt to the living space opened, she whirled around snarling low in her throat.

"Easy Kagome, it's just me." Koga said looking at Kagome worried.

Kagome immediately stopped growling when she realized it was just Koga walking in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought and you startled me." Kagome apologized as she looked back at her pups that had woken up from hearing their mother's snarl. Miriko looked about nervously before settling back down. Storm just opened his eyes and looked at them before going back to sleep.

Koga walked over then and put his arms around Kagome who still watched their pups.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Koga asked as he too, looked at the pups.

"I'm worried about my brother and all of the pups around here as well as our own. If Naraku gets a hold of him again, then they all will be in danger. I'm beginning to wonder if I should take him back through the well." Kagome said thinking out loud.

"But wouldn't Naraku just have to go back through the well and he'd have him again…" Koga thought out loud as he thought about it.

Kagome took a deep breath. There was only one way to save her brother and make sure that Naraku couldn't get to him again.

"Then I'll have to take him through, come back to this side and destroy the bone eater's well for good." Kagome said, hanging her head in defeat.

As if sensing her emotions, Miriko sat up and squeaked for her mother to pick her up. Hearing her daughter's noise, Kagome walked over and picked her up. Holding one of her children helped her to feel a little bit better.

At that moment, Kagome couldn't help but notice how far along her pups had grown in just three months.

"Koga, why do Storm and Miriko seem like they both are about a year old when they're actually just three months old?" Kagome asked suspecting that demon's aged differently.

"It's in the demon blood. They'll keep it up until they are about a year old before they slow down. By then they'll look like seven year olds." Koga explained as he walked over to pick up his son before he could get jealous of his sister.

_Don't tell me that the whole one year equals seven in the canine family is true! _ Kagome thought in surprise.

Before long the pups again fell asleep. Placing them back in their fur crib, Kagome and Koga laid down on their fur bed to get some much needed rest. Koga quickly fell asleep from exhaustion, but Kagome was left to her own thoughts. She was still worried about Naraku regaining his hold over Sota.

_If only I could think of a way to keep Sota safe. The only permanent solution would be to send him back to the future and destroy the well..._ Kagome thought to herself. Then it struck her…

Sending him away to never return really was the only solution guaranteed to work. If she stayed five hundred years in the past and she and Koga lived long enough, then Sota could seek her out. So he wouldn't have to loose his sister, and she wouldn't have to permanently loose her brother. Then Naraku wouldn't be there anymore to cause trouble.

Kagome knew it wouldn't be so because Naraku only existed in the future when he slipped through for those three years before returning.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes at the thought of what she had to do.

_He may not forgive me for a long time, but it's the only way to keep him safe. I hope you can forgive my Sota. I hope you understand that I was only looking out for you…_

The smell of tears coaxed Koga out of his sleep. Looking over at his mate, he could see that Kagome was crying, but what for?

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I have to send him back through to the future and destroy the bone eater's well." Kagome whispered.

"Destroy it! How would you be able to see your brother again if you destroy it?"

"If we live that long, we'll see him again. It's the only way to prevent Naraku from regaining his hold over Sota. Tomorrow, I'll take him back to the well…"

Koga thought about what she was saying. It did make since, but Kagome would be hurt and he didn't like that idea. Kagome's face wasn't suited for sadness period…

"Are you sure Kagome?" He asked, wanting to make sure that it was what she really wanted.

Kagome nodded...

"Then I have to ask you not to go alone. Naraku could be expecting you to do this and may try to prevent it. Our pups and I can't loose you…" Koga said, cupping the side of Kagome's face.

"Alright, I'll take Inuyasha with me since his sword is a fang of destruction. It should be able to destroy the well." Kagome suggested, waiting for Koga's reaction to become unpleasant.

This didn't take long.

"I'm not crazy about you taking the Mutt with you, but you do have a point." Koga mused, seeing her side.

"Besides, you're the only one I trust to watch over Storm and Miriko while I'm gone." Kagome said, placing a quick kiss on Koga's lips.

"Okay. Get some sleep. You're going to need it when you say goodbye to Sota tomorrow." Koga said, pulling a fur blanket over the both of them and then fell a sleep.

…

The next day, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota, and Shippo all set out to take Sota to the bone eater's well early that morning. Kagome kept playing their conversation over and over in her head…

_Sota…_ Kagome said as she sat down next to her brother. _There's something that I've gotta tell you._

_ If you hate me I understand._ Sota said as he looked up at his older sister, tears filling up his eyes and spilling over. _I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fight him…_

_ It's not that Sota! If anything then I should be the one who's sorry for not being there to stop him from killing you in the first place._ Kagome said, making Sota lift his head after hanging it in shame.

Seeing her tears made Sota hug his sister close, and she hugged him back.

_Sota, I may not have protected you then, but I am now. The only way to keep you safe from Naraku is to send you back to the future and destroy the link between the two. Don't worry too much though, if I'm still alive five hundred years from now I'm sure we'll find each other eventually._ Kagome said, moving back from her brother's embrace.

_I'd actually like to go home again, Kagome. I want to have the family shrine rebuilt…_

They continued to walk well after night fell. Normally they would have stopped until morning, but the sooner Sota was sent away the better for the both of them. It wasn't until midnight that they reached their destination.

Sota turned towards the well. It was time he went home…

"Take care, Kagome." He said, smiling at his sister. This was a new start for them, and it began with a painful goodbye.

"You take care too, Sota. I don't know where you'll find us, but I guess you could give the mountains a start. I'll miss you little brother!" Kagome said, hugging her brother close.

Hugging her back, Sota felt the tears that had been gathering in his eyes spill over and down his face.

"I'll look for you, I promise…" He swore.

Pulling back from his sister before he lost his will to leave, Sota leapt over the edge of the well and watched in wonder as the blue light Kagome had described to him so many times enveloped him.

_It's just like you told me sis…_ was his last thought as he touched down on the other side.

Climbing out of the well, Sota didn't even pay attention to the wreckage of the home he grew up in. Instead his gaze was fixed on the distant mountains in the east. Somewhere in that direction he would possibly find his sister.

_I will catch up to you Kagome. I promise!_

Walking into the destroyed house where his room would have been, Sota found a box of small trinkets that belonged to his father. Inside the box was an old lighter his father had owned to use at celebrations involving fireworks. Finding the box he was looking for, Sota took out the lighter and grabbed a few pieces of wood from the wreckage of the house. Walking back in the well, Sota laid them all about the well house before lighting each and every one starting at the back of the well house and working his way outside.

By the time every bit of wood was lit and burning, the entire well house and the well were a blaze. Once the fire went out, he would return with tons of dirt to fill whatever hole would still stand. No one would be going through it again…

…

_Ten years after his return to the future…_

It had taken a year to rebuild the Higaurashi shrine and Sota had spent the nine years afterward looking in the mountains for his sister Kagome. He had gone all the way up to the cave hidden by the waterfall, but nobody was there and every sign to be seen there showed that no one had been for many years until it was made into a resort of sorts.

If they were still alive then they had been forced to move on to survive. The way everything was now, it had to have been a good thing.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded from behind. Looking back, Sota seen a guy that had blue eyes and shoulder length black hair on what could have been Kagome's face.

"Storm, whose there?" A female voice asked coming from behind the man.

"Mother, do you know this human?" He asked the one coming up from behind him. A moment or two passed when Kagome came into view.

"Sota?" She asked.

"Kagome, is it really you sis?"

By Kagome's nod, he knew that he had kept his promise. He and his sister were reunited…

…

_Five hundred and ten years ago…_

After the blue light engulfed her brother, Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and nodded her head once before turning and moving out of the way. It would be a long time before she could see Sota again. Mourning would have to wait though, for she still had Naraku to destroy and less than five hundred years to do so.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" he asked checking once more to see if she was sure.

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm sure." She said turning away from the well and started walking in the direction that would take her home as she felt the energy of the wind scar tear the well apart.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Kagome continued on her way not even looking at the well's destroyed remains. Sota was safe; now all she had to do was kill Naraku and ensure her pack and families future.

_Until we meet again, little brother…_


End file.
